Love Shot
by Lacie Fraij
Summary: SIAL! Chapter yang baru saya keluarin kemarin itu salah upload! Maaf, ya! Ini chapter 5 yang sebenarnya! Maaf, maaf, maaaaf! Saya ceroboh! MAAP!
1. Chapter 1

Lama tak jumpa. Gembel ini kembali dengan cerita yang makin aneh. Seperti biasa, saya menulis tentang pairing Sebastian x fem!Ciel. Pokoknya dibaca dulu, ya.

**Disclaimer :** Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso

**Warning :** (Just as usual) Ciel is a female. Dan...OOC mungkin? Usia Sebastian dan Ciel di sini hanya selisih dua tahun.

Ah, sepertinya judulnya kurang nyambung. Saya kebingungan menentukan judul.

Selesai baca review, ya.

Here goes.

**Love Shot**

**By: Lacie Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hei, hadap ke sini

Kumohon, lihat aku

Aku ada di sini,

Hanya untuk bersama denganmu

xxXxx

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Ciel masuk ke sekolah barunya. Ciel dan Elizabeth, sepupunya, berhasil masuk ke Meadowbank Senior High School. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di SMU yang sama atas saran bibi mereka yang juga mengajar di sekolah itu.

Ciel dan Elizabeth masuk di kelas yang sama. Anak-anak sekelas berusaha saling berbaur satu sama lain. Suara obrolan dan cekikikan terdengar di semua sudut kelas. Beberapa dari mereka membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil. Begitu pula Ciel dan Elizabeth. Mereka terlihat asyik dengan teman baru mereka yang berwajah oriental, Lan Mao. Suara tawa dan obrolan serentak terhenti saat gadis berambut pirang panjang dan pemuda berambut berantakan masuk ke kelas untuk memberikan bimbingan pada para murid baru.

Di hari pertama ini, murid-murid baru dibina para kakak kelas untuk menjelaskan segala hal tentang sekolah ini. Buku peraturan dan jadwal sekolah diberikan. Formulir untuk ekstrakurikuler dan kegiatan klub juga sudah dibagikan. Dua senior yang bertanggung jawab di kelas Ciel mengajak mereka untuk berkeliling area sekolah.

"Yang di sebelah sana itu adalah laboratorium sains. Lalu di sampingnya ada ruang seni." Salah satu dari mereka berdua menjelaskan gedung-gedung yang mereka lewati, sedangkan si pirang mengarahkan jalannya murid-murid itu. Penjelasan-penjelasan itu berlangsung membosankan. Murid-murid baru mulai tidak fokus mendengarkan penjelasan senior mereka. Senior itu juga tidak memedulikan mereka yang berbicara sendiri-sendiri.

"Bagaimana, Ciel? Apakah kau sudah mengisi formulirmu? Kau ingin bergabung di klub apa?" Elizabeth yang juga kehilangan minatnya pada penjelasan di depan mengajak Ciel membuka percakapan.

"Ng, apa, ya? Aku juga bingung. Mungkin klub biologi, astronomi, atau seni mungkin. Aku tidak suka olahraga. Melelahkan. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Ciel membalikkan pertanyaan itu pada Elizabeth. Formulir Ciel sendiri masih kosong. Ia juga bingung akan mengikuti klub apa.

"Eekh? Kau memilih klub akademik? Yaah, kau membosankan, Ciel. Coba hal lain, dong. Kalau aku akan bergabung dengan klub cheerleader, iyeei!" Elizabeth membentuk dua jarinya menjadi huruf "V" sambil nyengir lebar ke arah Ciel.

"Cheerleader? Tidak mau, ah. Memakai rok pendek dan melompat-lompat seperti cacing kepanasan begitu aku tidak bisa. Eh, Mao bagaimana?"

"Ah, aku? Aku tidak berbakat di bidang seni. Aku tidak suka musik, dan akademik itu membosankan. Ng, mungkin olahraga? Coba lihat orang-orang itu." Gadis Asia itu menudingkan telunjuknya ke sebuah gedung di sebelah mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah sampai di gedung olahraga. Dua senior pembimbing mereka mengarahkan murid-murid untuk masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Ada beberapa murid yang sedang bermain bola basket di sana. Sedangkan di pinggir lapangan terlihat beberapa gadis cantik dengan seragam cheerleader sedang bersorak-sorak menyemangati para pemuda yang sedang bermain basket. Seseorang dengan berdiri di pojok lapangan sambil meniup peluit sesekali.

"Ini gedung olahraga. Yang sedang bermain itu tim bola basket putra dan putri sekolah kita. Kakak-kakak cantik di sana itu anggota cheerleader senior. Baik tim bola basket mau pun cheerleader sudah sering memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan. Bapak yang ada di pojok itu guru olahraga, Charles Phipps." Kedua kakak kelas itu terus menjelaskan dengan cara yang membosankan. Ciel, Elizabeth, dan Mao kembali ke pembicaraan mereka.

"Kyaa! Lihat kakak-kakak itu. Sudah kuputuskan aku akan bergabung di klub cheerleader. Wah, lihat itu Ciel, Mao! Kakak yang ada di puncak piramid itu hebat sekali, ya?" Elizabeth dan Mao memperhatikan aksi para pemandu sorak yang kompak. Sebagian dari siswi-siswi rombongan itu juga menyerukan kata-kata kagum seperti yang diucapkan Elizabeth. Tapi Ciel tidak memperhatikan hal itu. Ia menoleh ke arah lapangan. Mata birunya terkunci pada salah satu pemain bola basket putra bernomor punggung 6.

Di mata Ciel anak laki-laki itu begitu bersinar di lapangan. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok tegap itu. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes dari ujung rambutnya yang hitam lurus. Gerakan tangan dan kakinya begitu lincah mengantarkan bola ke ring. Sosoknya tinggi dan tegap. Kulitnya yang putih pucat berkilat karena keringat. Dari sini Ciel bisa melihat senyum bangga pemuda itu setelah memasukkan bola. Ciel terus menatap pemuda itu tanpa berkedip. Dan tanpa ia duga, sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Ciel terpaku. Iris merah orang itu sedang menatap ke arahnya. Apa orang itu sadar kalau dari tadi Ciel memperhatikannya? Masa bodoh. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir saat menatap wajah memesona itu. Ciel terlalu gugup saat melihat pemuda tampan itu menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum padanya, lalu kembali berlari mengejar bola.

Seketika itu juga Ciel merasakan kakinya tak lagi bertulang. Dadanya terasa sesak dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Seolah ada makhluk kecil yang berusaha mendobrak keluar dari dadanya. Tanpa ia sadari, semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya yang mulus. Wajahnya terasa panas. Ia merasakan kakinya tak kuat menopangnya lebh lama lagi. Dobrakan di dadanya semakin kencang. _Ya Tuhan, apa aku akan pingsan?_

"Ciel! Sedang apa kau di situ? Kita akan melanjutkan jalan kelilingnya. Kakak-kakak senior sudah ada di luar, lho. Ayo cepat. Kita bisa tertinggal!" Suara Elizabeth menyentakkannya kembali ke kenyataan. Elizabeth dan Mao sudah ada di pintu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ciel menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Hah? Sejak kapan mereka menghilang?" Ciel kembali menoleh ke pintu. Elizabeth dan Mao berdiri menghadapnya. Di belakang mereka terlihat murid-murid yang berjalan menjauhi gedung olah raga. "Ah, maaf. Tunggu aku!" Tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi, Ciel langsung lari menyusul mereka. Rambut abu-abunya yang panjang berkibar-kibar.

Ciel kaget sekali. Bermenit-menit yang lalu ia hanya memperhatikan pemain bernomor punggung enam itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat murid-murid yang lain berjalan ke luar gedung. Ciel menutup mukanya yang memerah. "Aah! Memalukan!" umpatnya dalam hati.

Ciel berjalan ke luar dengan wajah merah padam. Tanpa ia sadari, pemain bernomor punggung enam itu memandanginya yang berlari ke luar. Pemuda itu tersenyum menyeringai. "Anak yang lucu. Menarik sekali."

xxXxx

Ciel melanjutkan kegiatan berkeliling mereka dalam diam. Ia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan pembimbing mereka mau pun pembicaraan Elizabeth dan Mao. ia juga menarik dan menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam berkali-kali. Elizabeth yang menyadari perilaku Ciel yang tidak biasa itu menepuk bahunya.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa, sih? Sepertinya ada yang aneh denganmu? Apa ada masalah?" Elizabeth meliriknya dengan pandangan khawatir. Begitu pula Lan Mao.

"Apa kau sakit Ciel? Sepertinya kau tidak bersemangat." Mao menyentuh dahi Ciel dengan punggung telapak tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh dahinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Sudahlah. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ciel menepis tangan Mao di dahinya dan tersenyum pada mereka berdua. Elizabeth memandangnya menyelidik. Tapi Ciel sudah memasang wajah 'semua baik-baik saja'.

Mereka sudah selesai mengelilingi seluruh area sekolah. Kedua senior tadi mengomando agar segera kembali ke kelas. Sebagian besar murid menggumamkan ungkapan rasa syukur mereka setelah terbebas dari acara membosankan ini. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan berkata bahwa acara keliling ini payah. Tapi kedua senior tadi tidak menanggapinya dan terus berjalan ke kelas.

Di dalam kelas semua berjalan sama membosankannya. Kedua senior tadi membagikan lembaran kuesioner tentang sekolah dan memerintahkan murid-murid baru untuk mengerjakannya. Formulir untuk kegiatan ekstrakurikuler dan lembaran kuesioner yang tidak penting itu harus dikumpulkan siang itu juga. Selama para murid mengerjakan semua itu, kedua senior tadi keluar meninggalkan kelas sehingga suasana tidak sekaku tadi.

"Eh, Ciel? Kau sudah memutuskan akan ikut klub apa?" Elizabeth berjalan ke arah bangkunya dan mengintip kertas Ciel. Kosong.

"Selain biologi…sepertinya aku akan ikut ekstrakurikuler bola basket seperti Mao. Bagaimana?" Ciel menjawab tanpa menatap wajah Lizzie. Lan Mao yang mendengar namanya disebut mendekat ke bangku Ciel.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu kita akan berjuang bersama-sama, Ciel." Lan Mao mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan dadanya. Ciel tersenyum melihat semangat Lan Mao. Sedangkan Elizabeth terlihat sedikit syok.

"Ciel serius mau ikut basket? Apa kau yakin?" Elizabeth menyorotkan pandangan 'jangan bercanda dengan badanmu yang sependek itu'. Ciel yang bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Elizabeth langsung menyahut.

"Hei, aku tahu tubuhku kecil. Tentu saja aku yakin. Memangnya aku pernah main-main dengan perkataanku?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi ingin bergabung di klub yang menggunakan fisik seperti itu? Aneh."

Ciel menyeringai penuh misteri. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Elizabeth. "Tidak apa-apa. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku jadi tertarik dengan basket." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Ciel meraih pulpennya dan mulai menulis di formulirnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Elizabeth memperhatikan Ciel dengan pikiran bingung. "Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu, ya?" pikirnya.

xxXxx

Hari ini sudah seminggu persis sejak hari pertama Ciel bersekolah di sini. Ciel berhasil melalui satu minggu pertamanya di SMU dengan baik. Wajahnya yang manis dan tutur katanya yang sopan membuatnya cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Bahkan ia menjadi wakil ketua kelas di kelasnya, 1-3.

Mulai minggu kedua, semua kegiatan klub dan ekstrakurikuler sudah bisa diikuti oleh murid-murid baru. Ciel serius mengikuti kegiatan bola basketnya bersama Mao. Sedangkan Elizabeth bergabung dalam klub cheerleader. Kegiatan ekstrakurikuler bola basket dilaksanakan setiap hari Senin dan Kamis sepulang sekolah. Karena itu hari ini Ciel dan Mao langsung berganti pakaian olahraga dan menuju ke tempat latihan mereka.

Ternyata ekstrakurikuler bola basket adalah salah satu kegiatan yang paling populer di sekolah itu. Terbukti dari banyaknya murid yang berkumpul di gedung olahraga ini. Mereka semua mengenakan seragam olahraga dan berbaris di pinggir lapangan basket. Di hadapan mereka ada barisan yang lebih kecil. Mereka terdiri dari siswa dan siswi yang memakai seragam basket. Selain mereka, ada seorang lagi yang memakai topi dan jaket olahraga. Orang itu memegang bola basket sambil membanting-bantingkannya ke lantai sesekali. Ciel ingat. Orang yang memakai topi itu adalah Charles Phipps. Guru olahraga yang ia lihat saat acara keliling sekolah seminggu yang lalu.

"Untuk murid-murid kelas satu, selamat datang di kegiatan ekstrakurikuler basket. Saya Charles Phipps. Pelatih kalian di sini sekaligus guru olahraga. Dalam ekstrakurikuler basket ini ada para senior akan membimbing kalian. Sementara ini saya hanya akan mengawasi. Saya punya urusan lain siang ini. Jadi berusahalah." Pelatih itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan baik. "Ini ketua klub yang akan menjadi asisten saya. Nah, perkenalkan dirimu." Pelatih bertopi itu melemparkan bola basket yang tadi dipegangnya ke belakang. Seseorang yang berdiri di belakang pelatih Phipps menangkap bola itu tanpa kesulitan.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Aku ketua klub ini sekaligus kapten tim bola basket putra. Sampai lulus, aku dan anggota tim inti yang lain akan terus melatih kalian di sini. _Let's do our best together."_ Seorang pemuda tegap berambut hitam memperkenalkan dirinya di depan para angota baru. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum manis untuk memberi salam. Dan senyumannya itu berhasil membius hati siswi kelas satu dengan sukses. Sebagian besar siswi-siswi baru mulai menjerit-jerit dan cekikikan. Tapi tidak dengan Ciel.

Ciel ingat persis kalau kapten tim basket putra yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah pemain bernomor punggung 6 yang ia lihat seminggu yang lalu. Melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini benar-benar membuatnya malu. Perasaan yang ia alami waktu itu kembali lagi menderanya.

Refleks Ciel menundukkan muka dan menatap ujung sepatunya. Entah kenapa wajahnya ini berat sekali untuk diangkat. Rasa panas di pipinya menjalar sampai ke leher. Ia tahu betul kalau sekarang ini rona di wajahnya benar-benar merah. Ia terus menunduk tanpa memedulikan gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya yang berebutan maju ke depan untuk melihat wajah Sebastian.

"Lho? Apa yang kulakukan? Bukankah aku bergabung di klub ini untuk bertemu dengannya?" batin Ciel. Ciel mengakui kalau ia memang ingin bertemu dengan orang itu. Berharap bisa dekat dengannya dengan mengikuti klub yang sama. Tapi kenapa malah begini? Tubuhnya menolak untuk menuruti perintah tuannya. Ciel benar-benar tidak bisa mengangkat wajahnya walau ingin. Ia terlalu malu.

"Hei, Ciel. Hei, kau dengar aku tidak? Hei, mukamu merah, lho. Kau demam?"

Ciel tersentak saat Mao melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mukanya. Karena tidak mau membuat Mao khawatir, seketika itu juga ia kembali menegakkan dirinya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku cuma sedikit capek saja. Bukan masalah besar." Ciel membuat sebuah cengiran lebar untuk Mao hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

Ciel menghadapkan mukanya ke depan. Berusaha menguatkan diri dan berkonsentrasi dalam kegiatan ini. Di depan seorang anak perempuan berambut merah sedang memperkenalkan diri. Namanya Maylene. Sepertinya ia adalah kapten tim basket putri. Gadis itu lumayan manis dengan bentuk tubuh yang bagus. Kali ini anak-anak cowok di sekitar Ciel mulai bersuit-suit ribut.

"Nah, langsung saja kita mulai kegiatan kali ini, ya. Kami akan memanggil kalian satu persatu dan kalian harus menunjukkan kemampuan kalian. Sebastian akan memberi contoh. Dan kalian hanya akan mengikuti gerakannya saja. Mudah, kan? OK, Sebastian. Tolong beri contoh." Gadis bernama Maylene itu melemparkan bola basket ke arah Sebastian yang ada di seberang lapangan. Setelah menerima bola dari Maylene, dengan gesit ia mendribble bola menuju ring. Lalu dengan satu gerakan terlatih, ia berhasil memasukkan bola dengan mudahnya.

Siswi-siswi yang melihat aksinya itu mulai menjerit-jerit ribut. Sedangkan siswa-siswa yang melihat reaksi para gadis itu hanya mendecak kesal. Sebagian besar dari mereka berpikir, "Cih, kalau begitu saja aku juga bisa." Ditambah lagi para murid lelaki itu merasa kesempatannya untuk menggaet gadis-gadis hilang karena kalah pesona dengan Sebastian.

Maylene mengambil papan beserta daftar nama murid yang diberikan Pak Phipps. Gadis itu meraih bola yang baru saja dimasukkan Sebastian ke ring. Setelah memegang papan di tangan kirinya dan bola di tangan kanannya, Maylene kembali menghadap ke barisan para anggota baru.

"Kalian sudah lihat, kan? Tugas kalian hanya mendribble bola dari ujung sana dan memasukkan bola ke ring. Itu saja. Nah, mulai!" Maylene mulai memanggil nama-nama anggota baru dan mengecek kemampuan setiap anak. Sesekali ia memekik untuk mengkritik kesalahan atau memuji gerakan anggota-anggota baru itu.

"Berikutnya…Lan Mao kelas 1-3!" Setelah mendengar panggilan Maylene, Mao langsung melesat dari sisi Ciel untuk menangkap bola yang diberikan salah satu senior. Mao berlari dengan lincah sambil mendribble bola untuk memasukkan bola ke ring. Ciel memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. Tubuh Mao yang lentur benar-benar cocok di bidang olahraga. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya?

"Giliran selanjutnya! Ciel Phantomhive kelas 1-3." Begitu Maylene menyebut namanya, salah seorang senior melemparkan bola ke arahnya. Ciel berhasil menangkap bola dengan sedikit gugup. Lalu berpikir sejenak untuk langkah berikutnya.

Ciel menghembuskan napas panjang lalu mulai berdialog dalam hati. "Nah, tinggal dribble bolanya saja, kan? Lalu lempar ke ring. Oke. Eh, dribble itu bagaimana, ya?" Ciel masih berdiri di ujung lapangan sambil memegang bola di kedua tangannya. Mendadak terdengar suara peluit dan teriakan seorang perempuan dari seberang tempatnya berdiri.

"Hei, Phantomhive! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Cepat lari dan masukkan bolanya. Jangan bengong!" Maylene mulai berteriak-teriak dari ujung lapangan. Ciel yang kaget hanya bisa tergeragap. "I-iya, maafkan aku."

Ciel mulai berlari sambil membanting bola basket itu ke lantai. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang baru dilakukan Mao. "Eh, begini bukan, ya?" katanya dalam hati. Bola yang dibantingnya tadi terpantul ke atas. Ciel berusaha untuk meraih bola itu, namun pantulan bola tadi tidak sebagus yang ia bayangkan. Bola itu terpantul ke samping. Ciel mengejar gerakan bola yang tidak stabil itu dan mencoba memukulnya kembali ke lantai. Tapi kali ini bola itu justru melambung lebih jauh dari tempat Ciel berdiri. Ciel bermaksud mengejarnya lagi saat suara peluit tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Phantomhive_? _Kau itu bisa main basket tidak, hah?" Maylene membentak Ciel. Tangan kanannya disandarkan di pinggang. Suasana menjadi hening. Ciel juga tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya melirik ujung sepatunya dalam diam.

"Kalau tidak bisa main basket untuk apa kau ada di sini? Percuma saja. Lebih baik kau keluar." Maylene mengucapkan empat kata terakhir dengan nada dingin. Ciel terkejut mendengar hal itu. Apa barusan orang ini mengusirnya? Tiga kalimat yang diucapkan Maylene benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Emosinya tersulut. Kalau orang itu berusaha untuk menghentikannya, ia tak akan tinggal diam.

"Aku tidak mau berhenti dan aku tidak akan keluar." Ciel menjawab perkataan Maylene dengan suara yang tegas dan menantang. Maylene yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Ciel maju beberapa langkah. Atmosfir di ruangan itu menjadi lebih tegang.

"Apa maumu?" Suara Maylene terdengar lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Kini ia hanya berjarak semeter dari tempat Ciel berdiri. Mendadak Ciel mengangkat mukanya. Air mukanya mengeras. Alisnya tertaut.

"Aku bergabung di klub ini untuk belajar bermain basket. Kukatakan sekali lagi. Aku hanya ingin belajar bermain basket. Atau jangan-jangan kakak mengusirku karena menyerah sebelum bisa mengajariku?" Ciel menambahkan tawa mengejek di akhir kalimatnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap menegakkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu. Ia sendiri tidak ingin membuat masalah di awal sekolahnya. Tapi harga dirinya terusik. Ia tida bisa membiarkan orang lain menghinanya.

"Kau-" Maylene membuka mulutnya lagi. Terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Ciel. Tapi Ciel buru-buru memotong kalimatnya.

"Maaf. Tapi aku serius mengikuti kegiatan ini. Aku berjanji akan bersungguh-sungguh. Karena itu aku mohon bantuan kalian semua." Ciel membungkuk tiba-tiba di depan Maylene. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut. Maylene tertegun sejenak mendengar pernyatan kesungguhan Ciel. Sekilas ia tersenyum. Ia melihat kobaran semangat itu di mata Ciel. Namun Ciel tak bisa melihat senyum kagum itu karena ia masih menunduk. Para senior terlihat tersenyum tertahan di pinggir lapangan.

"Sudah cukup. Angkat kepalamu. Kembali ke barisan. Nah, lanjut ke giliran berikutnya!" Maylene berjalan menjauhi Ciel. Ciel sendiri juga kaget. Apa barusan kakak itu mengijinkannya tetap di sini? Senyumnya terkembang. Ia berlari kembali ke barisannya dengan langkah riang.

Dari ujung lapangan terlihat Ciel dan Mao sedang tertawa-tawa. Tanpa Ciel sadari, ada orang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Orang itu adalah Sebastian. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan Ciel dari jauh. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Sebastian mengenali gadis berambut kelabu itu. Ia adalah anak yang memperhatikannya bermain basket seminggu yang lalu.

"Benar-benar anak yang menarik."

xxXxx

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HYAAAA! Apa itu? Kenapa saya bisa menulis tentang basket? Padahal saya sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang olahraga ini. (Entah kenapa saya selalu menulis tentang hal-hal yang saya tidak mengerti. Contohnya 'A Music From Your Heart' itu. ==") Habisnya saya mau lihat Mas Sebas lagi main basket, sih. *bletakk*

Saya juga bingung sekolahnya mau dikasih nama apa. Yang pernah baca bukunya Agatha Christie mungkin tahu kalau Meadowbank adalah nama sekolah asrama khusus cewek di novel yang berjudul "Cat Among the Pigeons"

Aduh, Ciel. Kamu benar-benar mencerminkan diri saya tiga tahun yang lalu. Dribble saja tidak bisa. Habis bolanya lari-lari melulu, sih. #sendirinya payah malah menyalahkan bola :P

Oh ya. Berhubung saya akan sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini, mungkin updatenya bakal lama. Saya mau mati dulu sampai UAN selesai. (Yang mau baca) tetap tunggu, ya.

Thanks for reading. Review, tolong. Kalau ada mistyping atau sesuatu yang kurang tolong kasih tahu, ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, setelah berbulan-bulan mangkrak, akhirnya LS chapter dua dipublish juga. *ditendang ke bulan* Akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk & suka linglung. Bahkan saya lupa membalik kalender padahal sudah bulan April. Saya baru balik kalendernya tanggal 10 waktu Teru (Versailles) ulang tahun. TwT *ihiks*

And now then, Everyone… Enjoy!

**Love Shot**

**By: Lacie Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 2: Aku menyukainya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kafeteria terlihat sekelompok gadis yang sedang mengobrol dengan sangat asyik. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yah, gadis-gadis muda memang suka begitu. Membicarakan orang atau pacar mereka, lalu tertawa-tawa tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Seringkali mereka tidak memperhatikan kalau suara mereka yang nyaring itu sangat mengganggu sekitar.

Tapi kali ini berbeda dengan biasanya. Percakapan mereka sangat mengganggu untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang ternyata juga berada di situ.

"Pssst, eh, itu yang namanya Ciel Phantomhive."

"Eh? Mana? Yang mana?"

"Itu. Gadis yang berambut abu-abu panjang itu. Katanya dia berani menentang ketua tim bola basket putri!"

"Ya ampun. Anak yang manis-imut begitu berani menantang Maylene?"

"SSSSHH! Pelankan suaramu! Nanti dia dengar."

"Ups! Lalu bagaimana ceritanya?"

Gadis itu kembali berbisik-bisik dengan ribut. Terkadang terdengar kikik nyaring atau 'whoa' yang heboh. Meski telah memelankan suara, tetap saja kegiatan mereka itu mengganggu orang lain. Terutama bagi Ciel Phantomhive yang duduk tak begitu jauh dari mereka.

"Lihat," katanya cemberut, "…mereka membicarakanku." Ciel memasukkan salad ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan enggan. Elizabeth dan Lan Mao yang berada satu meja dengan Ciel mencoba menyemangatinya.

"Oh, sudahlah. Mereka hanya tak punya cerita lain untuk dibicarakan," jawab Lan Mao kalem. Ia mengambil waktu untuk menelan pudingnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Jangan dipikirkan."

"Itu benar. Mereka tak membicarakanmu dalam hal yang buruk, kok. Mereka hanya, um, takjub pada keberanianmu yang menentang kapten bola basket itu," Elizabeth menimpali. Namun itu tetap belum cukup untuk membuat seorang Ciel kembali bersemangat.

"Tapi tetap saja…," katanya sambil menusukkan garpu ke sayuran hijau yang ada di piringnya. "Aku jadi bahan pembicaraan di mana-mana. Itu membuatku risih.

Alih-alih memasukkan garpu ke mulut, Ciel malah memainkannya dan menusuk sayuran malang itu berkali-kali. Seolah merekalah yang telah membicarakan Ciel—bukan gadis-gadis yang ada di belakang mereka itu. Dari ekspresinya, Ciel terlihat berharap kalau mereka akan merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan yang dialami sayuran di piringnya ini.

"Hei, berhenti bermain-main dengan makananmu! Cepat habiskan." Dengan cekatan, Lan Mao menangkap pergelangan tangan Ciel dan menahannya sebelum makanannya hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Untungnya Ciel mau mendengarkan ucapan Mao. Dengan patuh ia memakan sisa saladnya dan menghabiskannya.

"Aku tahu kau risih. Tapi cobalah untuk tidak usah mendengarkannya. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau mereka tidak membicarakan hal yang buruk tentangmu?" Elizabeth terus berbicara dengan sabar. Tapi Ciel masih belum menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi muka.

"Kau tahu…," katanya, "…mereka membicarakanku seolah aku anak bandel yang melawan senior. Itu terkesan tidak sopan."

Elizabeth tertawa geli mendengarnya. Tapi ia langsung berusaha berhenti tertawa sebelum Ciel membunuhnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menganggap itu sebagai tindakan yang bandel, kok." Elizabeth meminum jusnya untuk menghindari tatapan Ciel. Lalu melanjutkan berbicara seolah tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

"Aku memang tidak melihat kejadiannya secara langsung, tapi kelihatannya itu keren. Apalagi kau langsung jadi terkenal sebelum genap sebulan berada di sini."

Mendengar itu, tatapan Ciel melunak. Merasa situasi sudah aman, Elizabeth kembali mendongak. Lan Mao menunjukkan ibu jarinya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia setuju dengan perkataan Elizabeth. Ciel tersenyum tipis melihat mereka berdua.

"Yah, mungkin itu benar. Tapi awas saja…," katanya sambil memelankan suara. Lan Mao dan Elizabeth memajukan kepalanya untuk mendengar lebih jelas. "Seandainya aku bisa, aku akan mem-_voodoo_ mereka dengan perantara sayuran hijau ini."

"Oh, hahahaha."

Elizabeth tertawa mendengar ucapan Ciel tersebut. Ia senang saat melihat Lan Mao dan Ciel ikut tertawa juga. Yah, paling tidak _mood_ Ciel sudah membaik sebelum kegiatan ekstra bola basketnya nanti siang.

Ya. Hari ini—Kamis—adalah pertemuan kedua dalam minggu ini. Dengan kata lain, pelajaran kedua Ciel dalam kegiatan ekstrakurikulernya. Kebetulan Elizabeth mengikuti klub _cheerleader_ tiap hari Kamis dan Sabtu. Nanti siang ia bertekad untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Ciel.

Elizabeth sungguh khawatir dengan Ciel. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah mendengar dari Lan Mao tentang betapa payahnya Ciel dalam membawa bola. Oh, tentu saja Mao tak memberitahukannya di depan Ciel.

"Jujur saja. Aku menyesal sekali telah mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan seorang senior. Hh," desahnya pelan. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bermain basket dengan baik. Sebaik aku melontarkan kata-kataku kemarin kepada Maylene."

Elizabeth terdiam. 'Sudah kuduga. Anak ini… huh, dasar! Terlalu mudah terusik harga dirinya. Ucapannya tidak dipikirkannya terlebih dahulu,' ujarnya dalam batin. Ia memandangi kedua bola mata safir biru Ciel lekat-lekat.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja nanti?"

Elizabeth menanyai Ciel dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia sampai kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia tak bermaksud untuk menunjukkan kekhawatirannya di depan Ciel. Tapi kalimat yang mengganjal pikirannya dari tadi tersembur begitu saja. Ciel balas memandangnya dengan tersinggung.

"Kau meragukanku, ya?" tanya Ciel mencela. Elizabeth jadi menyesal karena telah, er, mengusik harga diri Ciel.

"Bu—bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi—"

"Ahahaha. Jangan khawatir, Lizzie. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja," jawabnya menyela Elizabeth. Wajahnya kembali tenang dan ceria. "Aku cuma tidak tahan diremehkan." Elizabeth mendesahkan napas lega karena berhasil terhindar dari tatapan mencela milik safir biru tersebut.

"Aku paling benci dipandang sebelah mata. Aku tidak suka orang meremehkanku dalam segala hal. Kalau sudah begitu, akan kubuktikan apa pun pada orang yang meragukanku itu. Aku akan membuat mereka malu dengan atas diri mereka sendiri. Aku yakin."

Ciel melipat tangannya di meja. Mata biru cemerlang miliknya menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan yakin dan mantap. Ciel tak pernah ragu-ragu. Tekadnya yang bulat terpantul jelas di matanya yang bening. Elizabeth menyembunyikan perasaan kagum yang memenuhi dirinya dengan tersenyum.

'Inikah...,' batinnya, 'semangat yang dilihat senior Maylene dalam diri Ciel? Apa ini yang membuatnya menerima Ciel di klub basket?'

Elizabeth tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ya, ya, ya. Ciel Phantomhive. Aku tahu kau itu orang yang hebat. Sungguh. Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada paman Vincent." Elizabeth menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan gaya jemu. Tapi tak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya itu hanya dilakukannya untuk menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya pada Ciel.

"Hahaha. Benarkah?" Ciel tertawa pendek. Sepertinya ia menyadari perasaan kagum atas dirinya yang disembunyikan Elizabeth. Ciel bukan orang yang sombong. Tapi siapa yang tidak merasa senang jika dikagumi orang di sekitarnya?

"Ya!" jawab Elizabeth yakin. "Dengan begini aku akan yakin kalau kau tak akan kenapa-kenapa. Sepertinya kau cukup tahan banting untuk digencet senior-seniormu di klub." Elizabeth tertawa melihat Ciel yang tersinggung.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Mau menghadapi Napoleon pun aku berani. Aku tidak takut pada apa pun!"

Elizabeth memandangi sepupunya itu baik-baik. Mata hijaunya yang cemerlang terpaku dalam potongan langit biru di wajah Ciel. Figur kuat Ciel yang terpantul di matanya terlihat begitu bersinar. Saat itu ia tersenyum.

'Kau kuat, Ciel. Dasar pekerja keras. Aku senang memiliki saudara sepertimu…,' batinnya bangga.

**xxXxx**

Gedung olahraga Meadowbank ribut oleh seruan dan teriakan heboh dari siswa-siswi junior yang ada di dalamnya. Di bagian pinggir lapangan basket ada sekitar tiga puluhan siswi—termasuk Elizabeth—yang baru akan menjalani tes masuk mereka ke klub _cheerleader_. Kakak-kakak kelas mereka yang rata-rata bertubuh ramping dan tinggi mengenakan seragam _cheerleader _dan rok pendek.

Sementara di bagian dalam lapangan ada sekumpulan anak yang kira-kira jumlahnya sama dengan calon anggota klub _cheerleader_. Jumlahnya jauh menyusut dibandingkan saat tes masuk dulu. _Well,_ bukan karena mereka yang tak lolos tes, tapi karena mereka sendiri yang memutuskan untuk keluar—sebelum masuk.

Sebagian besar siswi sudah menangis duluan saat dibentaki oleh Maylene. Niat mereka untuk mengamati Sebastian lebih dekat dikalahkan oleh rasa takut dan kesal yang diakibatkan oleh teriakan-teriakan Maylene yang ditujukan pada mereka.

Sementara para laki-laki… Ah, bukankah sebagian besar dari mereka memutuskan untuk masuk klub basket untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari para gadis? Tapi di sini ada Sebastian, lho! Mereka yang merasa kalah pesona langsung buru-buru mendaftar ke klub sepak bola yang penggemar gadisnya sama banyak.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Senang bertemu kalian lagi di kelasku. Tentunya kalian adalah orang-orang terpilih yang berhasil mengikuti tes." Charles Phipps mengedarkan pandangannya ke barisan murid di depannya. Sementara yang ditatap justru saling berbisik-bisik pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan si Phantomhive itu?"

"Bukankah dia tidak menyelesaikan tesnya kemarin?"

"Kulihat dia sama sekali tidak bisa bermain basket, kok."

Bisikan itu terdengar semakin ribut. Mulut-mulut yang saling mendesis itu sama sekali tidak memedulikan kalau orang yang mereka bicarakan itu juga ada di dalam barisan mereka. Tanpa dosa, mereka terus berbicara sendiri sambil melirik Ciel sembunyi-sembunyi.

"..."

Mao menepuk bahu Ciel pelan untuk menghiburnya secara non verbal. Tapi Ciel hanya terdiam menanggapinya. Ciel sama sekali tidak memedulikan murid-murid yang membicarakan dirinya, atau senior-seniornya yang terus memaku pandangannya padanya—termasuk Maylene. Ada sesuatu lain yang membuatnya melupakan keributan di sekitarnya. Yak, karena di antara banyaknya mata di ruang itu, ada sepasang mata merah yang lebih cemerlang. Mata merah yang berbeda dari yang lain.

Ciel menatap kedua iris merah itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi—berharap agar yang ditatap tidak menyadarinya. Sayangnya, yang ditatap itu tahu kalau ia sedang diperhatikan. Pemain bernomor punggung enam itu berusaha menangkap mata Ciel, dan akhirnya pandangan mereka bertumbukan.

"Ah." Ciel memekik dengan suara sangat pelan. Wajahnya mendadak merah. Ia segera membuang pandangannya ke lantai untuk menghindari kontak mata yang terlalu lama. Dada Ciel berdebar-debar. Ia mengutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa mengontrol debar jantungnya sendiri. Ia menarik dan membuang napas berulang-ulang—berusaha menenangkan dan menormalkan warna wajah.

"Nah, berhubung kalian sudah resmi menjadi anggota klub basket, kalian sudah bisa mengikuti kegiatan kalian mulai hari ini." Mr. Phipps yang ada di depan melanjutkan berbicara tanpa memedulikan semua bisik-bisik yang ada. Begitu ia mulai berbicara, semua murid yang mendesis-desis menghentikan obrolan mereka dan kembali memperhatikan guru tersebut.

"Seperti yang sudah saya bilang. Saya hanya akan mengawasi. Kalian akan dilatih senior-senior kalian. Saya hanya akan turun tangan saat ada pertandingan. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, _Sir_!"

"Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati kegiatan kalian," katanya sambil membanting-banting bola basket. Pria itu menangkap bolanya dan langsung melemparkannya pada kapten tim bola basket putra. "Michaelis, tangani adik-adikmu, ya."

"_Allright, Sir._"

Setelah melemparkan bola pada Sebastian, Mr. Phipps berjalan keluar meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Kali ini para senior kembali berkuasa penuh untuk melatih murid-murid baru. Sebastian dan Maylene yang menjabat sebagai kapten tim berdiri di depan. Di belakang mereka berdua ada beberapa senior anak buah mereka.

"Selamat siang semuanya," sapa Sebastian ramah. Suara kikik genit gadis-gadis masih terdengar—walau tak seribut waktu hari Senin lalu. Yah, jumlah mereka, kan, sudah berkurang. Tapi bagi mereka yang tahan bentakan Maylene bisa puas memandangi Sebastian sekarang.

"Sekarang kami akan mengajarkan kalian tentang berbagai macam teknik menembak bola. Dasar-dasar menembak sebenarnya sama dengan lemparan. Aku yakin kalian semua bisa melakukannya."

Bisikan-bisikan kembali terdengar. Jelas ada satu orang yang tidak termasuk dalam yang kelompok disebut Sebastian 'bisa melakukan'—Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka memang benar. Ia adalah anak yang masuk ke dalam klub dengan pengecualian. Ia satu-satunya yang tidak punya kemampuan. Menyadari pemikirannya yang terakhir, Ciel hendak menangis. Ia merasa tak pantas berada di sini.

Lan Mao yang berdiri di sebelah Ciel langsung tahu kalau Ciel sedang menahan air matanya. Mao mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat dagu Ciel naik untuk menatapnya. Mao berbisik pelan. Namun itu sudah cukup jelas untuk bisa didengar Ciel.

"Tak apa. Anggap saja kalau mereka itu kumpulan Napoleon. Kau pasti tidak akan takut untuk menghadapi mereka, kan?"

Ciel tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata Mao barusan. Saat itu ia merasa mendapat semangat baru. Dengan cepat dibalasnya perkataan Lan Mao—sambil berbisik juga.

"Bodoh," bisiknya, "memangnya siapa yang takut? Aku tidak ingat pernah merendahkan diri untuk merasa takut pada mereka."

Ciel mengangkat dagunya dan memasang senyum angkuh. Lan Mao mendesah dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi saat berkata, "Apa pantas untuk mengatakan hal itu dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca hampir menangis begitu?"

Ciel terkikik hampir tanpa suara. Dalam hatinya ia merasa senang dengan keberadaan Lan Mao yang selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang baik untuk menghiburnya. Saat itu ia merasa kembali bersemangat. Ia bersyukur memiliki teman yang bisa menopangnya saat ia susah. Hampir tak terdengar, ia menggumamkan 'terima kasih' singkat. Setelah itu ia kembali menghadapkan mukanya ke depan.

Figur pertama yang ia lihat dengan kedua mata birunya adalah sosok Sebastian Michaelis yang sedang memberi penjelasan pada anggota-anggota baru. Sosok tinggi dan kuat itu masih sama dengan yang ia lihat dulu. Masih sama menawannya dengan yang ada dalam ingatannya. Ciel mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Sekarang ia ingat kembali dengan tujuannya datang ke sini.

"…jadi kira-kira begitu. Mudah, kan? Nah, sekarang aku ingin melihat sejauh apa yang bisa kalian lakukan dengan penjelasanku tadi. Semuanya berbaris di depan ring. Ayo!"

Sebastian berlari ke tengah sambil men-_dribble_ bola di tangannya. Ciel terpesona melihat aksinya barusan. _Mudah sekali kelihatannya. Tapi melakukannya tak semudah yang bisa kulihat._

Para junior ikut berjalan menuju tengah lapangan. Lan Mao menepuk bahu Ciel untuk mengajaknya ikut berbaris di tengah lapangan. Tapi satu teriakan menghentikan langkah mereka berdua.

"Tunggu!"

Ciel menoleh ke belakang. _Maylene!_ Saat itu Ciel merasa ada yang bergolak tak nyaman di dasar perutnya. Ia sudah merasakan akan ada hal yang tidak baik setelah ini. Apalagi saat gadis berambut merah itu menudingkan jarinya dari pinggir lapangan. Ciel menoleh ke sampingnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Er, aku?"

"Ya, kau, Phantomhive."

Suara Maylene yang nyaring menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Para anggota baru klub basket menatap Ciel dengan pandangan menusuk. Bahkan para pemandu sorak di sisi lain lapangan juga ikut menatap Ciel. Elizabeth yang ada di antara mereka memandang Ciel dengan tatapan khawatir dan cemas. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini.

"Eh?"

Maylene tak memedulikan ekspresi kebingungan Ciel atau pun orang-orang yang sedang menatap mereka berdua saat ini. Ia menjentikkan tangannya untuk meminta perhatian seseorang di bawah ring.

"Sebastian, kau mau mengizinkanku untuk meminjam anak ini sebentar, kan?"

Kini pandangan semua orang beralih pada Sebastian. Sebastian terlihat tak memedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang terpaku padanya saat ini. Ia tersenyum dalam gerak-gerik yang santai. Ciel sudah sangat mengharapkan Sebastian untuk berkata 'tidak' atau 'jangan'. Tapi harapannya kali ini tidak dikabulkan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum kalem. Kedua iris matanya yang berwarna merah tenggelam oleh senyuman itu. "Selamat bersenang-senang."

Sebastian tersenyum manis—sangat manis—pada Ciel yang berdiri bingung. Seharusnya Ciel senang diberi senyuman semanis itu. Sebastian melambaikan tangan padanya. Ciel menganggap lambaian itu sebagai tanda bahwa ia diusir. Ciel berbalik menatap Maylene. Dengan kesal sekaligus sedikit sakit hati—karena merasa diusir, Ciel berlari menuju ujung lapangan tempat Maylene berdiri.

"Ada apa, Senior?" tanya Ciel dengan suara sedikit gugup. Maylene tak menjawabnya. Ia malah berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan memberi isyarat tangan pada Ciel untuk mengikutinya. Meski masih bingung, Ciel ikut saja. 'Daripada kena bentakan lagi,' begitu pikirnya.

"Lionel, ambilkan bolanya. Dua, tolong!" Maylene mengulurkan sebelah tangannya saat hendak mencapai pintu. Salah satu senior yang dipanggil Lionel itu melemparkan satu bola yang ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Maylene—setelah memantulkannya sekali ke lantai. Sedangkan bola satunya dibiarkan jatuh menghantam lantai dan terus menggelinding sampai menabrak dinding. Maylene menatap bola itu dengan ekspresi datar. Detik kemudian ia berbalik menatap Ciel dengan ekspresi sama datarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menangkap bolanya?"

"Eh?" Ciel kaget mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu dengan gugup dan tergeragap. "Ah, A—aku tidak—"

Maylene menatap Ciel yang gugup tanpa ekspresi. Ia memutar matanya sekali dan menghembuskan napas panjang. "Sudahlah. Ambil bolanya. Cepat," katanya sambil berbalik. Ciel tak mau cari masalah dengan menolak mengambil bola itu. Jadi ia berusaha secepat yang ia bisa untuk mengambil bola itu dan keluar menyusul Maylene.

Maylene sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya setelah itu. Ciel berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Maylene. Ia menjaga jarak agar tak terlalu dekat dan tak terlalu jauh agar tidak diteriaki 'lamban' atau kata-kata semacamnya. Sebenarnya Ciel tak perlu khawatir soal itu. Maylene terlalu fokus dengan bola yang ia _dribble_. Bahkan ia tak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

Ciel tidak berjalan terlalu jauh. Mereka hanya keluar dan berjalan ke lapangan sepak bola yang ada di sebelah gedung olahraga. Mereka tidak benar-benar menuju lapangan itu. Maylene berhenti di bagian yang lantainya tertutup semen—bukan rumput. Jauh di pinggir lapangan yang areanya lumayan lapang.

"Nah," katanya, "seperti yang kau minta. Aku akan mengajarimu bermain bola basket." Maylene membanting bola di tangannya dan menahannya dengan kaki. Ciel berdiri di depannya dengan gugup. Kedua tangannya masih memegang bola yang tadi. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dalam dadanya. Tapi bukan rasa takut. Ciel Phantomhive tidak pernah merendahkan diri untuk merasai apa yang namanya takut.

"Berdiri di sebelah sana." Maylene memerintahkan Ciel untuk mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Saat jarak mereka kurang lebih enam meter, Maylene memintanya berhenti. Ciel menurut saja padanya. Meski tak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan perintah itu.

"Sekarang lempar bolanya padaku."

"Eh? Dilempar saja, kan?" Ciel menatap Maylene dan bola di tangannya bergantian. Ia sedikit lega karena hanya disuruh melempar saja. Maylene mengangguk singkat."Pastikan bolanya dapat kutangkap."

Ciel mengangguk dan bersiap untuk melempar bolanya. Setelah menumpukan kekuatan di kedua tangan, ia melempar bola basket itu ke depan. Selama beberapa saat, bola oranye itu melayang di udara. Hanya beberapa saat, karena bola itu sudah jatuh ke tanah sebelum Maylene mengangkat tangan untuk menangkapnya.

Ciel menatap bola yang menggelinding di tanah itu dengan mata membulat. Bola yang ia lempar itu bahkan tak bisa melintasi jarak sejauh kurang dari enam meter. Ciel menengadahkan kedua tangannya. Dan menatap kedua tangannya dengan tatapan kaget.

Berbeda dengan Ciel, Maylene sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kaget atau apa. Ciel melirik Maylene sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia sudah menguatkan hati untuk mendengarkan segala bentakan yang akan diberikan padanya. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Maylene tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia merasa marah atau tidak puas.

"Hh, sudah kuduga," desah Maylene sambil memegang pelipisnya. Seperti orang yang lelah setelah menghadapi sesuatu. Ciel yang tidak menyangka akan dapat reaksi yang 'setenang' itu terbelalak kaget.

"Eh? K—kau tidak marah?" tanyanya hati-hati. Maylene tak mengubah ekspresinya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya dan membuat gestur yang mencerminkan 'tidak'.

"Kenapa harus marah?"

Kali ini Ciel benar-benar tidak mengerti. Maylene yang ada di hari pertemuan pertama mereka dulu terlihat begitu galak. Tapi sekarang Ciel tak melihat sisi yang itu sama sekali. Ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?" Maylene ikut menautkan kedua alisnya melihat Ciel memandanginya dengan cara yang aneh. Ciel tersentak dan buru-buru menghilangkan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Eh? Tidak—tapi—kukira Senior akan memarahiku."

Ciel kesulitan menyusun kalimatnya. Tapi Maylene paham betul apa yang ada di kepala Ciel dari ekspresinya yang gugup begitu. Tanpa Ciel duga, ia tertawa pendek.

"Puh! Kau kira aku akan memakanmu hidup-hidup, begitu?" Ciel makin terbelalak saat melihat Maylene tertawa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Tapi ekspresinya malah menunjukkan 'ya'.

"Tenang saja. Untuk saat ini aku belum akan memakanmu," katanya tenang. Ia tak memedulikan Ciel yang terlihat lebih tegang saat itu. "Tapi jika kau tak membuktikan ucapanmu yang kemarin, aku benar-benar akan mengeluarkanmu dari klub tanpa berpikir lagi. Mengerti?"

Ciel mengangguk buru-buru. Ia teringat dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Maylene sudah bersedia menerimanya—untuk 'saat ini'. Karena itu ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan padanya. Setelah itu ia menjawab mantap, "Aku mengerti, Senior."

"Panggil saja aku Maylene," katanya, "dengan begitu akan lebih enak didengar." Maylene tersenyum tipis melihat Ciel yang dipenuhi tatapan kaget dan bingung. Selama sepuluh detik penuh Ciel tertegun. Detik kesebelas ia balas tersenyum dengan manis sekali.

"_Allright, Maylene._ Panggil aku Ciel._"_

Maylene tersenyum kalem. Ia melepas bola yang dari tadi ia tahan dengan kakinya dengan asal. Bola itu menggelinding sebentar lalu berhenti. Maylene berjalan mendekati Ciel. Ia mengamati Ciel dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ciel yang diperhatikan seperti itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"A—ada apa?"

"Ulurkan tanganmu ke depan seperti ini." Maylene mendemonstrasikan posisi yang diinginkannya. Ciel menurut saja . Setelah kedua tangannya terulur lurus ke depan. Maylene memukul lengannya pelan.

"Aw!" Ciel memekik kecil. Tapi Maylene tidak memedulikannya sama sekali. Kini ia malah sibuk menepuk-nepuk lengan Ciel.

"Sudah kuduga." Maylene menghembuskan napas setelah beberapa saat sibuk meneliti lengan Ciel. Sebelum Ciel dapat bertanya lebih lanjut, Maylene sudah memintanya untuk mengambil bola untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

"Ciel, kau pernah lihat pertandingan basket, kan?" tanyanya sambil mengikat rambutnya jadi satu ke belakang. Ciel mengangguk sekali. "Menurutmu apa tujuan yang ingin diraih dalam sebuah permainan bola basket?"

"Um, untuk menang, barangkali?" Ciel menjawab ragu-ragu.

"Yah, itu benar," timpal Maylene singkat. "Sekarang bagaimana caranya untuk menang? Tujuan semua pemain dalam pertandingan basket adalah memasukkan bola ke ring. Tidakkah begitu?"

Ciel mengangguk. 'Tentu saja,' pikirnya, 'yang dinilai dalam sebuah pertandingan adalah skor yang dicapai setelah memasukkan bola ke ring.'

"Dalam pertandingan selalu ada dua pihak. Sedangkan bolanya hanya ada satu. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Memperebutkan bolanya?" Ciel menjawab dengan ragu-ragu—lagi. Maylene mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang...," katanya, "kau dan aku adalah pemain dari tim yang berbeda. Kau coba pegang bolanya. Aku akan berusaha untuk merebutnya dari tanganmu. Pertahankan jangan sampai aku bisa merebutnya. Mengerti? Nah, lakukan."

Baru beberapa detik setelah diberitahu begitu, bola sudah berpindah tangan dengan mudahnya. Ciel bengong melihat bola yang tiba-tiba sudah tidak ada di tangannya. Maylene menatap bola di tangannya dengan bingung. Tak menyangka bahwa merebut bola dari Ciel akan sebegitu mudah. Ia tertegun beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Kh," desahnya, "aku jadi tidak mengerti harus mulai dari mana." Maylene memegangi dahinya sedangkan wajah Ciel memerah malu. Melempar tidak bisa, memegang juga tidak bisa.

"Kau harus memegang bolanya baik-baik," katanya sambil mempraktikkan. "Saat lawanmu datang, kau harus bisa berkelit dan akhirnya menghindar atau melemparkan bola ke temanmu. Sekarang coba kau yang ambil bola dariku."

Adegan barusan berulang dengan pemeran yang berbeda. Hal ini ternyata membuat _ending_-nya juga berbeda. Maylene berhasil berkelit berulang kali dengan bertumpu pada satu kakinya. Tapi Ciel sama sekali tidak bisa mengambil bola itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Cukup," tukas Maylene saat tidak mencium adanya perkembangan apa pun. Ciel menunduk pelan dan menggumamkan pernyataan maaf saat tiba-tiba ia merasa ada tangan besar yang menepuk bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga bisa."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sebastian? Kau meninggalkan anak-anak yang lain sendiri?" Maylene berseru heran. Ciel menoleh ke samping. Di sebelahnya ada seorang pemuda berbadan tegap yang ia kenal betul.

"Hei, hei. Aku bukan satu-satunya senior di sini. Masih banyak yang melatih mereka di sana. Lagipula aku kira kau akan membentak-bentak anak ini lagi. Kalau dia menangis bagaimana? Aku yakin kau tidak akan mau menenangkannya."

Sebastian tertawa dengan suaranya yang jernih. Ciel berdiri mematung. Barusan Sebastian bilang kalau ia mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Ah, dapatkah kau deskripsikan bagaimana perasaan Ciel saat itu?

"Aku tidak membentaknya," tukas Maylene. "Iya, kan, Ciel?" Ciel mengangguk setengah sadar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Sebastian berkata, "Oh, jadi namamu Ciel? Manis sekali. Salam kenal, ya."

Seandainya saat itu Maylene tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan, mungkin Ciel sudah pingsan seketika itu juga.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Dia tidak bisa menangkap, melempar, memegang, atau pun mengambil bola," gumamnya pada Sebastian. "Kira-kira aku harus mulai dari mana? Dia punya tangan yang terlalu halus. Ototnya tidak pernah digunakan sama sekali."

Ciel merenung. _Jadi itu maksudnya memukul tanganku tadi._

BUG!

"Uwaaa!" Ciel oleng ke samping saat Maylene mendorong keras bahu kanannya dengan satu tangan. Seandainya Sebastian tidak menangkapnya. Ia pasti sudah jatuh ke tanah. "Kau lihat? Ia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik. Aku berani taruhan. Dia pasti mati kalau disuruh main _rugby."_

Sebastian membantu Ciel berdiri sambil terkekeh. Ia tak melihat seberapa merahnya Ciel saat itu. Ia tak mendengar seberapa keras detak jantung Ciel saat itu. Ia juga tidak merasakan seberapa cepat debaran di dada Ciel saat itu. Ciel merasa benar-benar akan pingsan sekarang. Tapi ada sesuatu lain yang menahannya untuk tetap sadar.

"Sepertinya kau punya tubuh yang halus sekali, ya?" gumam Sebastian saat memandangi Ciel dari atas sampai bawah. Ia berjongkok sambil memegang kaki Ciel dan memeriksanya. "Kau tidak pernah melakukan aktivitas fisik seperti lari atu semacamnya?"

Ciel menggeleng. Ia bahkan sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian barusan. _Terlalu dekat. Aku tidak bisa tahan berdiri lama-lama kalau posisinya begini!_ Debar jantung Ciel sudah sangat tidak beraturan. Mukanya entah sudah semerah apa sekarang.

"Kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi? Kau itu seharusnya menari balet saja," kata Maylene, tak sabar. "Menyerahlah. Kau bisa keluar sekarang. Tubuhmu itu sama sekali tidak mendukung untuk memainkan olah raga berat."

Ciel tersentak. Ia melirik ke arah Sebastian yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ciel sungguh tidak ingin mundur sekarang. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia sebegitu inginnya untuk berada di klub yang merepotkan ini. Tapi ia ingin berada dekat dengan Sebastian yang sedang bermain bola. Orang yang memesona—menurut Ciel.

"Aku tidak mau berhenti! Biarkan aku berlatih lebih lama lagi. Kumohon!" Ciel menatap Maylene dengan mata birunya yang _sparkly_. "Sungguh. Aku akan belatih dengan keras!" ucap Ciel yakin. Maylene mendesah dan mengangguk pasrah melihat Ciel memohon dengan sangat.

"Hh… Oke, oke. Kuizinkan kau tetap ada di sini. Pikirkan baik-baik. Kau serius ingin bermain bola basket? Sejak awal aku berpikir, apa yang membuatmu ngotot ingin masuk klub ini, sih?"

Ciel menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak mungkin bilang kalau ia masuk klub ini untuk melihat Sebastian bermain bola. Alasan yang konyol sekali, bukan? Ciel terus terdiam sampai Maylene habis kesabarannya untuk menunggu Ciel menjawab.

"Ya sudah. Aku tidak akan tanya apa-apa lagi," katanya. "Tapi kau harus bisa buktikan ucapanmu itu. Aku sungguh-sungguh akan mengeluarkanmu kalau kau masih begini bulan depan." Maylene bersikap seolah ia tak mau dibantah lagi. Kemudian ia mengambil bola yang ada di tanah dan melemparkan satu untuk Sebastian.

"Ini, Sebastian," katanya saat Sebastian menangkap bola itu, "bawa masuk lagi. Sudah pukul sekian. Kurasa pertemuan hari ini cukup." Maylene berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga meninggalkan Ciel. Sementara Sebastian masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Eh, Ciel," panggilnya.

"A—Eh? Ya?" Ciel menjawab dengan gugup. Ia memaksakan mukanya untuk menengadah menatap Sebastian yang tersenyum manis.

"Kalau dia bersikap kasar, maklumi saja, ya?" Sebastian mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Maylene yang berjalan menjauh. "Sebenarnya dia itu gadis yang baik. Dia cuma—yah, sedikit suka meledak-ledak saja. Hahaha," kata Sebastian sambil tertawa renyah. Sekarang Ciel merasa panas di lehernya menjalar sampai ke pipi.

"Y—ya," angguknya pelan. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Tapi Sebastian sudah melihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang tersipu-sipu itu.

"_OK, then,"_ kata Sebastian sambil melempar-tangkap bola di tangannya. "Aku akan kembali ke sana." Sebastian menunjukkan tangannya ke gedung olahraga yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Kau sudah boleh pulang, kok. Sampai jumpa lain kali, ya!"

Sebastian menunduk sopan di depan Ciel. Tingkahnya seperti seorang kesatria yang memuja putrinya. Ciel mengutuki dirinya yang tak bisa mengontrol debar jantungnya sendiri. Sepertinya sudah tinggal selangkah lagi untuk melihat jantungnya terlompat keluar.

"Ya. Terima kasih," kata Ciel pelan. Ciel menengadahkan mukanya menatap Sebastian yang tersenyum padanya. Saat itu juga Ciel merasa begitu ingin tesenyum. Ciel memutuskan untuk menghadiahkan senyumannya yang paling manis untuk Sebastian. "Sampai jumpa."

Sebastian melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari sambil men-_dribble_ bolanya menuju gedung olahraga. Ciel menatap punggungnya yang ditutupi seragam bernomor enam itu. Ia mencengkeram seragam olahraganya pada bagian dada kiri. Dirasakannya detak-detak yang bergerak tak teratur dan begitu cepat. Ia menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Pipinya memerah.

"Aku menyukainya, ya?"

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C.A:**

Sekian chapter 2-nya. Phew, lega udah selesai nulis panjang-panjang begini. Er, soal update yang sudah bebulan-bulan ini, saya minta maaaaaaf sekali. *sembah-sembah* (Balik ke chap 1, coba. Saya udah tulis kalau mau hiatus sampai UAN selesai. Toh akhirnya tetep nulis juga. *bletakk*)

Saya sempet mikir nggak bakal nerusin fic ini, lho. Habisnya reviewnya berhenti di angka 2. Saya pikir cerita saya ini jelek & nggak disukai. Daripada apdet malah nyampah mending diberhentiin aja, kan? *dibantai* Tapi begitu lihat reviews yang masuk jadi 5, saya jadi kepikiran untuk nulis lagi. Waktu mau lanjut, otak saya sempet blank gegara lama nggak ngelanjutin ini cerita. TwT. 'Ke, kalau mau cerita ini dilanjut atau nggak, review aja. PERATURAN YANG SAMA BERLAKU UNTUK FIC SAYA YANG LAIN. *capslock jebol*

Ciao!

**The Forgotten Doll,**

**Lacie C. Fraij**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M LATE! I know, I'm an asshole! But, I AM TERRIBLY SORRY. I wrote so much for Rosen Schwert. Daku bahkan sampai lupa kalau punya fic yang berjudul Love Shot. Wah. *dibunuh dua kali***

**Oh, ya… ada yang tahu apa arti dari judul chapter berikut? XD**

**.**

**Love Shot**

**By: Lacie C. Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 3: Despair's Ray**

**.**

"Apa katamu? Alasanmu bergabung di klub basket cuma gara-gara pemain bernomor punggung enam itu? Hanya karena itu saja kau rela berjuang mati-matian di olahraga berat yang kau sama sekali tidak bisa? Kau terlalu irasional!"

Elizabeth terbelalak. Baru saja ia mendengar sebuah pernyataan mencengangkan dari sepupunya tersayang. Ciel sudah menceritakan semua yang membuatnya bergabung ke klub basket dari awal sampai akhir tanpa melewatkan satu bagian pun kepada dua sahabat baiknya itu. Tanggapan dari Elizabeth heboh sekali. Untungnya Mao masih sedikit lebih tenang.

"Jangan begitu, Lizzie. Memangnya ada cinta yang rasional?" Lan Mao menanggapi dengan tenang dan kalem. Ciel mengangguk-angguk cepat karena diberi dukungan. Tapi Elizabeth masih tidak bisa terima.

"Tapi kau 'kan, tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini!" omelnya keras. Ciel tidak memedulikannya. Ia masih berkonsentrasi penuh dengan kegiatan yang ia lakukan sekarang. Elizabeth masih terus bercicit ribut.

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Pagi ini Ciel pergi berlari keliling taman diikuti Elizabeth yang membonceng Lan Mao naik sepeda. Ia menggandeng tali yang tersambung pada kalung leher anjingnya, Sebastian. Sebelumnya Ciel minta mereka untuk menemaninya _berjalan-jalan_ ke taman. Tapi ternyata Ciel bermaksud untuk memulai latihan fisiknya hari ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ciel sambil terus berlari. Mao menyeimbangkan kecepatannya dengan Ciel. Elizabeth justru terlihat makin sebal.

"Kau juga harus tahu kemampuanmu sendiri, dong! Kalau cuma mau mengejar seniormu itu, kan, bisa dilakukan tanpa harus masuk klub segala!" Elizabeth terus mencoba meminta Ciel berhenti. Namun Ciel tidak terlihat memperhatikannya barang sedikit pun.

"Beda," jawab Ciel singkat. Wajahnya cemberut. Elizabeth mengerutkan dahinya. _Memangnya apa yang berbeda? Sama-sama mengejar cowok itu juga, kan?_

"Aku tidak terima alasan seperti itu!" bentak Elizabeth sebal. "Konyol kalau kau mengorbankan tubuhmu sendiri demi senior yang kau suka itu. Ayolah, masih ada seribu cara untuk menggapainya selain harus bergabung di klub dan digencet Maylene itu!"

Elizabeth terus menyemburkan opininya. Ciel mulai merasa gusar mendengarkan omelan Elizabeth. Ia memperlambat laju larinya sampai akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Ia sedikit kesusahan untuk mengerem peliharaannya karena anjing itu masih ingin berlari. Mao ikut menghentikan sepedanya. Saat mereka berjajaran, Ciel memelototi Elizabeth dengan pandangannya yang paling mematikan.

"Dengar, ya…," katanya, "aku tidak pernah digencet oleh Maylene senior mana pun. Aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk masuk. Jangan khawatir seperti itu, ah!"

"Tapi—"

"Kalau aku bilang aku masuk ke klub karena ingin ikut turnamen, bukannya untuk mengejar Sebastian, kau tidak punya alasan untuk menghentikanku, bukan?"

Ciel menyela perkataan Elizabeth tiba-tiba. Anjing Ciel yang merasa namanya dipanggil menggonggong sekali. Elizabeth terlihat sangat gusar. Ia sempat terlihat akan menyemburkan sesuatu. Namun perkataan Ciel memang benar. Elizabeth berusaha menghentikannya karena ia punya seribu cara selain ikut basket untuk mendekatkan Sebastian dengan Ciel. Namun kalau tujuannya sudah berbeda, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Kau serius Ciel?" tanya Mao tiba-tiba. Namun ia terlihat berbinar-binar—bukannya cemberut seperti Elizabeth. Sepertinya ia tertarik mendengar tujuan Ciel barusan.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Apa aku pernah tidak serius?" jawab Ciel menantang. Dagunya terangkat sedikit. Elizabeth menggelengkan kepalanya penat. Ia sudah tidak tahu sepupunya ini mau diapakan lagi.

"Tch! Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dibilang paman dan bibi setelah kau pulang ke rumah nanti!" Elizabeth masih belum terima sepenuhnya. Begitu Elizabeth bilang begitu, Ciel langsung cemberut. Ia tidak mudah untuk dibujuk. Tekadnya sekeras baja. Butuh api yang sangat panas untuk bisa meleburnya.

"Oke, oke. Terserah kau," jawab Elizabeth lesu. "Tapi kau harus tahu batas kekuatan tubuhmu sendiri, ya?" Elizabeth memandangi sepupunya dengan khawatir. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya dan berwajah cemberut. Namun Lan Mao dan Ciel justru berwajah sebaliknya.

"Baik," kata Ciel. "Terima kasih, Teman!"

**xxXxx**

Seharian ini Elizabeth dan Mao berada di rumah Ciel. Setelah _jalan-jalan_ di taman tadi, mereka pulang ke rumah Ciel dan langsung disambut oleh kue-kue kering buatan ibu Ciel. Elizabeth yang sejak tadi cemberut akhirnya luluh setelah membaui kue yang baru keluar dari panggangan. Ciel hendak mencomot satu yang terletak di meja saat ibunya langsung membentaknya galak.

"Ciel! Bersihkan tubuhmu sebelum ambil makanan!" perintahnya keras. Wajah lembutnya yang cantik berubah menjadi raut yang sudah tidak bisa dibantah lagi. Ciel cemberut namun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menuruti perintah ibunya. Elizabeth dan Mao terkikik. Setelah mengambil sepiring penuh, mereka langsung naik ke kamar Ciel yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Jadi pemain nomor enam yang kau maksud itu yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis itu?" Elizabeth bertanya penasaran kepada Ciel yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ciel tidak terlalu memperhatikan pertanyaan itu. Ia sibuk menyisir rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang. Dengan abai, dijawabnya pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan samar.

"Sebastian Michaelis itu kapten tim inti putra, kalau tidak salah," timpal Mao lupa-lupa ingat. Ciel berjalan dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang duduk di atas karpet.

"Iya. Memang dia," jawab Ciel tidak fokus. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengambil sepotong kue kering saat Elizabeth kembali berbicara dengan suara lebih pelan.

"Wah," katanya, "dia cukup terkenal di klub _cheerleader_. Katanya dia itu cowok paling populer yang ada di sekolah." Elizabeth meletakkan jarinya di dagu. Ia sedang membayangkan seberapa banyak saingan Ciel seandainya anak itu serius menyukai seniornya itu.

"Kau yakin Ciel? Kalau mendekatinya kau bisa mati tergilas gadis-gadis yang menyukai Sebatsian juga, lho," kata Elizabeth serius. Ia sedikit khawatir kalau bayangannya itu menjadi kenyataan. Namun Ciel masih tidak terlalu serius dalam menanggapinya.

"Uh-huh. Aku tahu, kok," jawabnya asal. Ia sibuk mengunyah kue kering di mulutnya. Sepertinya kue buatan ibu Ciel memiliki sihir tersendiri untuk membuat orang lupa akan sekitar. Bahkan Ciel tidak menyadari bawa Mao sudah mengeluarkan suara.

"Eh, tahu tidak? Kakakku kenal baik dengan Sebastian, lho!"

"Aku ta—APA?"

Ciel tersedak jusnya. Awalnya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan perkataan orang di sekitarnya. Namun kata-kata Mao barusan itu mengejutkannya dan Elizabeth. Memangnya sejak kapan Mao punya kakak?

"Eh? Kau punya kakak? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Elizabeth memburu. Ia terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Ciel. Namun Mao masih bertahan dengan raut datarnya yang seperti biasa.

"Yap. Aku punya kakak laki-laki," jawabnya santai. Elizabeth dan Ciel mulai tertarik untuk menyimak. "Dia seangkatan dengan Sebastian. Bahkan aku pernah melihat kakak mengajaknya ke rumah." Mao menyelesaikan penjelasannya dengan abai tanpa tahu bahwa itu memberi akibat besar kepada Ciel. Ia bahkan tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi Ciel setelah mendengar ceritanya barusan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang soal ini?" tanya Ciel setelah beberapa lama bengong. Suaranya terdengar menuduh. Mao yang merasa ditodong jadi merasa sedikit jengah.

"Kau tidak pernah tanya, sih," jawab Mao cuek. Elizabeth dan Ciel terbelalak. Jawaban seperti itu justru membuat mereka semakin memburunya.

"Eh, kakakmu itu seperti apa? Siapa namanya?" tanya Elizabeth penasaran. Dalam pikirannya sudah ada banyak rencana mendekatkan Ciel-Sebastian menggunakan perantara kakak Lan Mao. Ah, licik. Rupanya pikirannya sudah diracuni berbagai novel remaja dan film romansa masa sekolah.

"Um, biasa saja, sih. Dia itu kadang menyebalkan, jarang bisa serius, suka main-main… apa lagi, ya?" Lan Mao menjawab sambil menghitung jarinya. Caranya menjelaskan santai sekali. Ia tidak terpengaruh dengan Ciel dan Elizabeth yang berwajah begitu penasaran.

"Namanya Lau. Kurasa kalian juga sering melihatnya. Dia orang Asia yang sering terlihat berjalan dengan kapten."

Lan Mao menyelesaikan penjelasan singkatnya. Sementara itu, Ciel dan Elizabeth tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka sendiri. Mereka sedang mengingat-ingat cowok Asia mana yang sering terlihat berjalan bersama Sebastian. Ciel dapat mengingatnya. Ia pernah melihat orang itu sekali saat mengintip Sebastian yang hampir masuk ke kelasnya.

"Kalau mau aku bisa memintanya membantumu," kata Mao tiba-tiba. Ciel dan Elizabeth yang selama beberapa saat tadi terlihat sedang _berpikir_ mendongak. Dilihatnya Mao yang sedang tersenyum tipis penuh pengharapan.

"Kalau ada kakak mungkin kau bisa berkenalan dengan kapten dengan lebih mudah," kata Mao cerah. Elizabeth turut berwajah cerah mendengar rencana Mao yang sesuai dengan pemikirannya. Berbeda dengan mereka berdua, Ciel justru berwajah tidak enak.

"Kurasa tidak perlu," tolak Ciel halus. Ia merasa tidak enak karena harus melibatkan orang lain ke dalam urusannya sendiri. "Aku tidak mau merepotkan."

Ciel menolak tawaran Mao dengan sopan. Namun Mao justru tertawa dan menepuk bahunya keras-keras. "Jangan sungkan seperti itu, Kawan! Kau memperlakukanku seperti kita bukan teman baik saja," kata Mao riang. "Kau tidak akan merepotkan. Percayalah. Kakakku itu orang yang suka main-main. Aku yakin dia tidak akan merasa kerepotan. Yah, mungkin malah kau yang bakal direpotkan, sih."

Mao tertawa lembut kepada Ciel. Ia berusaha tersenyum meyakinkan. Melihat itu, Ciel tersenyum manis. Sekali lagi ia merasa beruntung memiliki teman yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak."

Satu anak tangga lagi menuju puncak.

**xxXxx**

Langit sudah menggelap. Lan Mao sudah pulang ke rumahnya sejak sore tadi. Namun Elizabeth tinggal untuk menginap pada akhir pekan. Ia sudah menelepon ibunya tadi. Untungnya Bibi Francis, ibu Elizabeth mengizinkannya tinggal.

Selama beberapa waktu tadi, Ciel dan Elizabeth sibuk membantu nyonya rumah untuk memasak makan malam. Rachel, ibu Ciel, nampak terbantu sekali dengan adanya dua anak perempuan yang cekatan. Dengan adanya tambahan empat tangan, makan malam lebih cepat jadi. Bahkan sudah selesai sebelum ayah Ciel pulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Meski ini hari Sabtu, kadang ayah Ciel masih harus melakukan kontrol di perusahaan mereka, Funtom co.

Makan malam dimulai dengan menyenangkan. Sebastian sudah tidur di karpet ruang duduk sehingga tidak mengganggu mereka. Elizabeth membuka percakapan dengan menceritakan kegiatan Ciel seharian ini yang dimulai dengan lari-lari di taman. Bahkan setelah itu diikuti dengan berbagai kegiatan fisik lainnya dalam pengawasan Lan Mao. Mendengar itu, Vincent manggut-manggut tenang.

"Asal Paman tahu, Ciel melakukan itu semua karena dia ingin ikut turnamen basket semester depan."

Elizabeth menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan dramatis. Cerita yang disusun rapi sampai ke akhir itu membuat pendengarnya sedikit terkejut. Vincent menghentikan kunyahannya sejenak. Sedangkan Rachel langsung memandangi Ciel dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Apa yang membuatmu berminat ke bidang yang selama ini kau hindari?" tanya Rachel perlahan. "Kau tahu batas kekuatanmu sendiri, kan?"Rachel memandangi putrinya sedikit menegur. Ciel hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke piringnya yang sudah kosong.

"Aku tahu itu," gumamnya tegas. "Aku janji aku akan berhenti setelah pertandingan itu." Ciel mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata ibunya yang sama biru. Namun tatapan itu sedikit tidak menyetujui. Maka ia mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap ayahnya. "Kumohon."

Vincent memandangi putrinya dengan lembut. Suaranya tenang dan kalem, namun menekankan semua yang tadi dimaksudkan istrinya.

"Kau tahu batas kemampuanmu sendiri, kan, Sayang?" katanya lembut. "Bukannya kami ingin melarangmu untuk melakukan apa yang kau mau. Tapi untuk yang satu ini kumohon jangan." Jeda, "Kegiatan fisik yang terlalu berat akan membahayakan tubuhmu sendiri."

Diam yang tiba-tiba menyelubungi meja makan membuat suasana menjadi tidak nyaman. Elizabeth melihat Ciel yang menununduk sedih. Ia sedikit bersalah karena mengadu dan membuat Ciel tersandung hambatan. Tapi segala yang dijelaskan orangtua Ciel itu benar. Meraka berdua tidak ingin Ciel menderita nantinya. Begitu pula dengan Elizabeth sendiri.

"Ayah," panggil Ciel tiba-tiba. "Kumohon percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Aku janji."

Ciel memandang kedua mata ayahnya dengan yakin dan mantap. Namun keyakinannya itu roboh saat melihat keraguan dan ketidakpercayaan yang terpancar dari sepasang bola mata ayahnya itu. Mendesah, Ciel berkata dengan putus asa.

"Hanya untuk enam bulan saja. Setelah itu aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa lagi. Ayolah, Yah. Lizzie akan mengawasiku sebagai pengganti mata kalian."

Ciel sudah tidak tahu mau bilang apa lagi untuk meyakinkan orangtuanya. Ia tahu bahwa ayah dan ibunya hanya tidak mau melihatnya menanggung akibat buruk nanti. Mereka berdua jelas mengkhawatirkan fisik Ciel. Namun bukankah Ciel sendiri yang memiliki tubuh itu? Ia tentu tahu batas kemampuannya.

Ciel menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian. Vincent dan Rachel tentu tidak tahu apa yang membuat Ciel berminat pada olahraga yang sudah jelas tidak boleh dikerjakan terlalu berat oleh putri mereka. Namun yang Vincent tahu, Ciel memiliki niat tersendiri untuk melaksanakan hal yang baginya hampir mustahil itu. Entah apa tujuannya, ia tidak tahu.

"Um, Paman, izinkan Ciel kali ini saja," kata Elizabeth lirih. Di antara semua orang yang ada di meja makan itu, ia adalah orang kedua yang mengetahui sebab yang membuat Ciel berniat ikut turnamen basket. Ia merasa sangat bersalah telah mengadu. "Ciel paling tahu kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Kalau ada apa-apa, kalian bisa menyerahkan segalanya padaku."

Elizabeth turut membujuk paman-bibinya. Sebenarnya ia juga setuju dengan pendapat paman dan bibinya itu, bahwa akan berat bagi Ciel untuk mengikuti kegiatan olahraga berat seperti basket. Tapi... Ciel punya alasannya sendiri.

Elizabeth belum pernah melihat Ciel yang selalu berseri-seri setiap berangkat sekolah seprti akhir-akhir ini. Ia tahu kalau cinta pertama yang dialami Ciel membawa kendali kuat di dalam pikirannya. Elizabeth senang melihat Ciel yang lebih riang seperti itu. Paling tidak ia ingin membiarkan Ciel menikmati masa mudanya dengan manis. Karena mungkin ini adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir yang akan dirasai Ciel dalam hidupnya.

"Lizzie sayang, kau tahu kalau ini bukan masalah yang bisa diserahkan padamu begitu saja, kan?" Suara lembut Rachel terdengar dari ujung meja. Kedua anak perempuan itu menoleh ke arah yang sama. "Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan bibi waktu tahu kalau tadi pagi kalian pergi ke taman untuk _lari-lari_, bukannya _jalan-jalan_?"

Kedua remaja itu terdiam.

"Kalau saja Ciel tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit _lagi_, apa yang akan kau lakukan, hm?"

Meski suaranya yang keibuan terdengar lembut dan tenang, Elizabeth merasa dituduh. Sama seperti Ciel, ia menundukkan kepala dan memandangi pangkuannya. Suasana hening selama beberapa saat. Namun suara pertama yang memecah keheningan itu membuat kedua anak yang tadinya menunduk langsung mendongak terkejut.

"Besok pagi ayo ikut dengan ayah," kata Vincent, "kita akan beli bola basket untuk latihanmu di rumah."

Sungguh kalimat yang sederhana. Diucapkan dari mulut seorang ayah dengan suara yang dalam dan kalem. Namun sanggup membuat putrinya membisu terbelalak. Rachel sudah hendak berbicara, namun Vincent kembali membungkamnya.

"Akan kupasangkan ring di halaman belakang rumah. Kau bisa latihan sementara ibumu mengawasimu dari dapur."

"Oh, Vince—"

"Ayah akan menemanimu latihan kalau ada waktu kosong. Dengan begitu kau bisa melakukan apa pun dalam pengawasan ayah."

Vincent terus berbicara tanpa menatap istri dan anaknya. Bantahan-bantahan yang hendak keluar dari bibir Rachel selalu diblokirnya. Rupanya ia memiliki kebijakan sendiri. Kebijakan yang bisa membuat—

"Oh, Ayah! Aku menyayangimu!"

—seorang ayah mendapat pelukan penuh cinta dari putrinya.

**xxXxx**

Sesuai dengan yang dijanjikan Vincent tadi malam, esoknya mereka berdua benar-benar mulai melakukan latihan bersama. Mereka pergi ke toko olahraga dengan berjalan kaki. Ah, bukan. Lari.

"Masih kuat?" tanya Vincent perhatian. Hari ini ia punya waktu bebas. Ia memanfaatkan hari libur itu untuk dihabiskan bersama putri tunggalnya. Ciel yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk samar sambil lari-lari kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil terengah sedikit. Seperti kemarin, ia mengajak Sebastian turut serta. Kadang saat kecepatannya menurun, Sebastian akan lari lebih kencang untuk membuat tuannya itu kembali berlari.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Vincent khawatir. "Kita sudah memutar melewati satu blok, lho." Vincent mencuri pandang pada Ciel yang sudah mulai kelelahan. Ciel sendiri yang minta pergi melewati jarak yang lebih jauh dengan memutar. Untuk latihan, ia bilang.

Ciel masih kewalahan untuk mengatur napasnya. Sebelum Ciel menjawab, Vincent bersiul keras untuk meminta Sebastian berhenti berlari. "Sebastian, stop!"

Sebastian menuruti perintah tuannya dengan patuh. Ia berhenti dan memposisikan diri untuk duduk. Ciel memperlambat laju larinya sampai akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Masih terengah, ia bertanya, "Kenapa berhenti?"

Ciel memandangi ayahnya dengan bingung. Namun pria yang lebih tua itu hanya tersenyum sambil membelai kepala anaknya. "Kau sudah kewalahan begitu masih mau lari, eh?" tanyanya menyindir. Ciel hanya terdiam malu. "Sudah kuduga akan begini. Kalau ayah tidak bersamamu, kau pasti sudah memaksakan dirimu untuk lari, kan?"

Vincent memberikan pernyataan yang terkesan seperti menuduh. Ciel pun mendongak dan membela dirinya. "Tidak, kok. Aku juga tahu kemampuanku sendiri. Segitunya tidak mau mempercayaiku."

Ciel memasang wajah cemberut yang tidak dibuat-buat. Sebastian mendengking di kakinya. Vincent hanya tertawa renyah sebelum merangkul bahu putrid kesayangannya itu.

"Hahahaha, bercanda, Sayang…," katanya lembut. "Ayo, tokonya sudah ada di depan."

Benar saja. Toko olahraga yang mereka tuju sudah tinggal beberapa bangunan lagi dari tempat mereka berdiri. Saat tuannya kembali berjalan, Sebastian menggonggong penuh semangat.

Suara lonceng di balik pintu berbunyi saat mereka bertiga—sudah termasuk anjing itu—masuk ke dalam bangunan toko. Toko itu tidak terlalu luas, namun barang yang dijualnya lengkap sekali. Ada berbagai macam bola, sarung tangan untuk _softball_, raket tenis, bahkan ring basket yang bisa langsung dipaku di dinding atau tiang.

Ciel mengitarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke sebuah toko yang menjual peralatan olahraga—mengingat ia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan olahraga kecuali renang. Ciel sedang mengagumi sebuah _bat_(1) dengan teliti. Ia sedang membayangkan bagaimana efeknya kalau tongkat itu digunakan sebagai senjata saat Sebastian menggonggong dan tali di genggamannya mengencang. Saat Ciel menoleh, Sebastian sudah hampir menerjang salah satu rak yang memajang bola mainan.

"Ssshhh, anak nakal!" bisik Ciel galak. Ia menepuk kepala anjingnya sampai anjing itu mengeluarkan bunyi dengking penyesalan. Ia sedang sibuk memberik instruksi pada anjingnya untuk tidak ribut saat Vincent memanggilnya.

"Ciel, sini! Pilih bola mana yang kau suka."

Ciel mendongak. Dilihatnya ayahnya sedang berdiri di dekat seorang pramuniaga wanita yang ber-_name tag_ Alice F. Mereka berdua berdiri di dekat bagian yang menjual bola-bola basket. Ciel mendekati mereka sambil menyeret anjingnya yang dari tadi masih mengagumi bola mainan tersebut.

"Um, yang mana saja terserah, sih," jawab Ciel bingung. "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti soal bola. Asal tidak cacat saja cukup."

Ciel meneliti bola-bola di hadapannya dengan bingung. Baginya yang awam, semuanya tidak ada yang berbeda. Vincent memberi isyarat bagi pegawai itu untuk memenuhi permintaan Ciel. Gadis yang Ciel duga adalah _part-timer_ itu pun hanya mengangguk dan memilih satu bola untuk dibawa ke kasir.

Ciel dan Vincent langsung keluar dari toko begitu semuanya beres. Mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang saja dengan berjalan kaki—bukannya lari. Sebenarnya Ciel ingin mengajak Vincent untuk melanjutkan latihanya dengan lari sampai rumah. Tapi Vincent melarangnya dengan tegas. Alasannya karena Ciel sudah terlalu lelah dan akan bahaya nantinya kalau memaksakan diri.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri, kok!" bantah Ciel keras kepala. "Aku masih kuat begini. Sebastian juga masih ingin berjalan-jalan lagi. Ya, kan, Seb?" Ciel menepuk kepala anjingnya pelan. Tepukan itu langsung dibalas dengan gonggongan setuju.

"Hh, oke, oke." Vincent mendesah sambil mengurut dahinya. "Kita lanjutkan latihanmu tapi tidak dengan lari!" Vincent memberi penekanan yang amat sangat pada kata 'tidak' dan 'lari'. Ciel memandanginya kecewa.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kalau begitu sama saja, dong?" gerutunya tidak setuju. Lagi-lagi Sebastian menggonggong untuk mendukung pernyataan majikannya.

"Beda," jawab Vincent tegas. "Kita memutar lewat taman baru pulang. Bagaimana? Apa itu cukup? Ayah tidak akan memberikan persetujuan kalau kau punya saran yang lain."

Vincent memberikan penawaran yang lebih terdengar seperti desakan. Ciel terpaksa menurutinya dengan wajah cemberut. "Ya, kalau Ayah mau aku terlambat _check-up_ ke rumah sakit nanti," katanya dongkol. Meski sebal, ia tetap mengikuti langkah ayahnya yang berjalan pelan-pelan.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak akan terlambat. Ayah jamin itu," jawab Vincent yakin. Ia nampak tidak kena efek apa pun setelah mendengar ancaman Ciel. "Yang akan menanganimu itu Arthur. Ia tidak akan marah kalau pasiennya itu putriku."

Vincent tertawa sedikit di akhir kalimatnya. Dokter yang dimaksud Vincent itu adalah salah satu teman baiknya. Jadi tak masalah kalau mereka akan terlambat semenit-dua menit. Atau bahkan setengah jam?

"Buuu~ Dasar!" olok Ciel sambil ikut tertawa. Pada akhirnya ia pun ikut berjalan kaki pelan-pelan mengikuti ayahnya. Sebastian pun tidak terlalu bersemangat untuk lari dan meloncat-loncat seperti saat mereka berangkat tadi. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan Ciel dengan kecepatan yang sama di dengan majikannya itu.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dalam diam. Suasana di taman terasa tenang dan hangat. Banyak keluarga yang berkumpul sambil berjalan-jalan di sana. Orang-orang yang sedang _jogging_ dan membawa anjing mereka berjalan-jalan pun tak kalah banyak. Sebatsian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri di sepanjang jalan. Begitu pula Ciel.

Ia melihat banyak orang yang sedang menghabiskan hari Minggu mereka. Selain keluarga dan anak-anak, ia banyak menjumpai sepasang kekasih yang entah hanya duduk di bangku taman atau berjalan lemban sambil berangkulan atau bergandengan tangan. Ciel menoleh ke arah yang lain di jarang seberang pun banyak anak muda serupa. Ciel merasa jengah dan melempar pandangan ke trotoar di sisi lain jalan. Apa yang dilihatnya saat itu membuat Ciel menghentikan langkahnya.

Di seberang mereka, Ciel memandangi sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang berjalan beriringan. Kedua orang itu terasa sangat familiar di matanya. Seorang gadis berambut merah pendek sedang menggamit lengan pemuda tampan berambut hitam lurus di sebelahnya. Mereka berjalan pelan dan santai sambil tertawa-tawa. Tapi Ciel yang melihatnya sama sekali tidak bisa tertawa.

_Itu Maylene—_

—_bersama Sebastian…_

… _sedang jalan berdua… bergandengan tangan._

Ciel terasa beku di tempat selama beberapa saat. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat segala semangat dan euforia yang dimilikinya menguap entah ke mana dalam hitungan detik. Yang barusan ia lihat itu sama sekali bukan hal yang ingin dilihatnya. Sama sekali tidak ingin.

Ciel merasa seperti dihantam keputusasaan yang begitu besar. Pemandangan yang jatuh di retinanya itu serasa melukai mata. Seperti cahaya kuat yang bisa membuat siapa pun refleks memejamkan mata. Begitu pula Ciel. Ia merasa cahaya itu melukainya, namun ia tubuhnya menolak untuk memejamkan mata atau mengalihkan pandangan. Putus asa, tanpa harapan... itu adalah hal yang diterima Ciel saat mencerna cahaya kuat yang menyakitkan itu.

Dadanya entah kenapa mendadak berdenyut aneh—tapi tidak sakit. Semua yang ada di sekitarnya tidak ia pedulikan—kecuali bayangan dua orang yang sedang berjalan berdua itu. Tanpa ia sadari, tali yang tadi ia pegang itu terlepas dan jatuh ke tanah. Sebastian yang merasa kalung lehernya mengendur pun berbalik sambil mendengking bingung. Begitu pula dengan Vincent yang langsung berwajah khawatir.

"Ciel, kau tak apa?" tanyanya panik. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir sekali. Ia mengira ada hal buruk yang menimpa putrinya itu. Ia membungkuk dan mengangkat dagu Ciel untuk menatapnya. "Ada yang sakit?"

Seketika itu Ciel terbelalak. Bayangan-bayangan yang ada di sekelilingnya kembali jelas. Ia kembali lagi ke tempatnya berada dari lamunan yang entah berada di mana tadinya. Dengan lemah ia menggeleng dan menepis tangan ayahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil berusaha menghindari kontak mata. Vincent tidak memaksa Ciel untuk menatapnya lagi. Namun ekspresi khawatir masih menetap di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Tak apa...," gumam Ciel, "...aku hanya lelah. Ayo kembali ke jalan utama. Aku ingin cepat kembali ke rumah."

Suara Ciel terdengar ceria. Namun itu justru mengerikan. Vincent tahu kalau itu dibuat-buat. Ia tidak menanyakan apa pun lagi saat memungut tali yang tadi dijatuhkan Ciel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Vincent pada akhirnya. "Kita pulang ke rumah." Vincent menarik Sebastian untuk berbalik dan menyusuri jalan yang tadi baru mereka lewati sebentar. Ia menggandeng Ciel dengan tangan kanannya. Kali ini ia tidak berusaha untuk menanyakan keadaan atau pun menatap putrinya lagi. Ciel juga tidak terlihat ingin diberi pertanyaan macam apa pun. Langkahnya lemah, kepalanya tertunduk.

Saat ini ia merasa ingin menangis.

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**

**(1) Pemukul yang dipakai buat softball. Pernah lihat preman atau gangster yang bawa-bawa bat, nggak?Biasanya kalau di anime/manga/drama Jepang yang ada berandalannya, senjatanya tongkat, tuh. XP  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Halo lagi! Ah, sebelumnya, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang "Lima Warna Mimpi"? Ah, yes. Another nu fic. I know that I have to complete this fic before publishing the new one. But it hold no allure for me anymore… Wow, it seems like I am an irresponsible author *jduakk*. Kuharap cerita ini akan cepat tamat. Wah.

OK, enjoy!

**.**

"_**For you in full boredom…"**_

—_**L**_

**.**

**Love Shot**

**By: Lacie C. Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 4: Misunderstanding**

.

Senin—lagi.

Gedung olahraga—lagi.

Basket—lagi.

Ciel mendesah letih setelah keluar dari ruang ganti. Saat sudah berkumpul di gedung olahraga pun ia tidak terlihat bersemangat. Wajahnya dilipat-lipat. Lan Mao tidak berusaha menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Ciel. Melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, Mao tahu kalau Ciel tidak mau diganggu.

Ciel luar biasa diam seharian ini. Elizabeth dan Mao bingung dibuatnya. Saat makan siang tadi. Mereka berdua hanya saling lempar pandangan curiga akan keadaan Ciel. Tapi Ciel tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan mereka juga tidak mau mengusiknya. Biarlah dia seperti itu untuk sementara. PMS, barangkali?

Begitu masuk ke gedung olahraga, Ciel langsung memisahkan diri dari anggota yang lain. Ia berdiri di pojokan—menunggu Maylene memanggilnya. Ia memang tidak akan mengikuti latihan reguler bersama anak-anak yang lain. Tapi latihan khusus dengan kapten tim itu.

Ciel sudah siap dengan satu bola di pelukannya. Ia menunggu Maylene memanggilnya sambil berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Ia sudah menunggu kalau-kalau Maylene akan membawanya latihan di tempat yang terisolasi dari anak-anak yang lain seperti kemarin. Sayangnya Maylene tidak terlihat memedulikannya.

Ciel memperhatikan Maylene dengan bingung. Kapten tim putri itu sedang sibuk mengomando junior-junior membentuk barisan. Ia tidak terlihat memedulikan Ciel sama sekali. Namun sebelum Ciel berpikir lebih lanjut, seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam pekat menyapanya dengan suara ramah.

"Yo, Ciel! Sudah siap latihan hari ini?" sapanya riang. Pemuda itu memainkan ujung seragam basketnya yang bernomor punggung enam. Tangan yang satu ia gunakan untuk memegang bola. Ciel yang disapa tiba-tiba seperti itu terkejut.

"A—apa?" Ciel tergagap. Ia terkejut saat mendapati Sebastian berada tepat di hadapannya. Ciel terlalu tidak siap untuk mengatakan apa pun. Sebastian menahan tawa melihat wajah Ciel yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menahan tawa yang siap tersembur. Ia geli melihat Ciel yang terkesan mati-matian ingin kabur darinya. Sebastian sendiri sedikit bingung ketika mencoba berpikir; kira-kira apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu kelabakan di hadapannya.

"Ha—eh? Aku tidak—" Ciel gelagapan. Mukanya tiba-tiba memerah. Ia merasa malu sekali bertingkah seperti orang aneh di hadapan Sebastian. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan kalimat yang lengkap. Yang berhasil disusunnya hanya satu pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak perlu diucapkan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan rona wajah yang masih belum berkurang. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Pada akhirnya yang terucap adalah keheranannya melihat Sebastian berada di sini. Namun detik berikutnya ia merasa menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

Diam lagi. Ciel kembali kehabisan kata-kata. Ia mencakar lehernya yang tidak gatal sambil menunduk malu. Setelah berusaha mengendalikan diri selama beberapa saat, ia mendongak dengan warna wajah yang sudah normal.

"Maaf, uhuk, tapi kenapa kau ada di sini, bukannya Maylene?" Ciel berdeham kecil di sela-sela perkataannya—berusaha terlihat wajar. Meski sudah berusaha tenang, Ciel tetap tidak bisa mengontrol debar jantungnya. Yang ada di depannya ini cowok yang paling ia kagumi, Kawan.

"Oh, masalah itu," gumam Sebastian sambil mengangguk samar. "Maylene juga kapten. Ia harus menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengarahkan anggota baru juga. 'Kan tidak mungkin kalau ia harus terus-menerus menemanimu latihan."

Sebastian menjelaskan dengan gaya yang tenang sekali. Tangannya bergerak bolak-balik untuk memantulkan bola di ke lantai. Ciel menunduk mendengar perkataan Sebastian.

"Maaf...," gumamnya tak jelas. Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya melihat Ciel yang masih menunduk.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanyanya bingung. Ciel tidak mengangkat wajahnya saat kembali bergumam lirih, namun cukup jelas untuk didengar Sebastian.

"Gara-gara aku keras kepala masuk klub ini, Maylene jadi punya beban lain untuk mengurusiku," ujar Ciel penuh penyesalan. Ia membungkuk di hadapan Sebastian. "Maafkan aku," katanya dengan lebih tegas. Sebastian merasa bingung melihat Ciel yang tiba-tiba membungkuk seperti itu.

"Duh, jangan seperti itu, dong," kata Sebastian bingung. Ia memegang bahu Ciel dan memintanya berdiri tegak lagi. "Kau tidak akan membebani siapa pun. Lagipul, seperti yang kau bilang dulu. Kau ke sini karena ingin belajar. Sudah tugas para senior untuk melatih siapa pun yang ingin belajar."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah," sela Sebastian lembut. Ia tersenyum saat mengangkat dagu Ciel dengan satu jarinya. "Angkat wajahmu dan bersemangatlah! Kau tidak akan merepotkan Maylene atau aku. Latihan basket juga menyenangkan bagiku. Jadi ayo bersenang-senang bersama."

Sebastian tersenyum manis pada Ciel yang wajahnya sudah merah padam. Ciel mulai khawatir kalau-kalau suara debar jantungnya terdengar—untungnya tidak. Dagunya yang disentuh tangan Sebastian tadi terasa seperti terbakar.

"Nah, ayo!" serunya saat mulai berjalan ke luar. "Kita latihan di luar saja."

Sebastian berjalan gesit melewati pintu dan menempuh jalan yang sama dengan yang dilalui Maylene saat latihan kemarin. Ciel mengikutinya dengan patuh. Sepanjang jalan ia terus terdiam. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Terutama kejadian yang ia lihat kemarin.

Mengingat bawa Sebastian jalan berdua dengan Maylene membuatnya sedikit… kesal?

Ciel tahu apa nama perasaan kesal itu. Film dan novel-novel yang sering ditunjukkan Elizabeth padanya menamakan perasaan kesal itu sebagai 'cemburu'. Biasanya dialami ketika seseorang tidak suka melihat orang yang disukainya bersama orang lain. Suatu bukti keposesifan, atau keinginan memiliki.

_Tunggu… keinginan memiliki?_

Ciel kalang kabut. Menyadari pemikiran barusan membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Ia sudah dengan susah payah menerima kenyataan bahwa ia menyukai Sebastian, tapi ini…

BUG!

"Aduh!"

"Hei, kau tak apa?"

Satu tabrakan memecahkan pemikiran-pemikiran Ciel barusan. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya berpikir sambil menatap tanah begitu, Ciel menabrak sesuatu di depannya. Ciel memegangi hidungnya dan mendongak. Wajahnya langsung merah padam tanpa melalui merah muda dulu.

"Aaa… maaf, tadi aku—," Ciel gelagapan dengan rona wajah yang terus menerus menggelap. Bagaimana ia tidak malu kalau yang ditabraknya tadi adalah Sebastian?

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Ciel setelah mati-matian berusaha menenangkan diri. Sedikit banyak, ia menyalahkan Sebastian yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya. Tapi Ciel tahu kalau itu tidak adil. Seandainya ia berkonsentrasi, Sebastian berhenti mendadak pun ia tidak akan menabraknya.

Sebastian mengangkat kedua alisnya sebentar sambil nyengir. Namun ia segera mengalihkan perhatian untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit peristiwa tabrakan itu. Ciel mendesah lega saat melihat seniornya itu berbalik.

"Oke, kita mulai saja latihannya, ya!" kata Sebastian memberi instruksi. Ia menunjuk lapangan untuk memberi penjelasan pada Ciel.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita mulai dengan lari dulu. Kau bisa lari mengelilingi lapangan ini. Setelah itu kembali lagi ke sini. Cukup satu kali saja. Jangan terlalu lama, ya?"

Ciel mengangguk buru-buru. Dengan cepat ia langsung melaksanakan perintah kakak kelasnya itu. Ia sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama ditatap Sebastian dari dekat. Karena itu sebisa mungkin ia ingin langsung lari saja.

Ciel mulai mengelilingi lapangan dengan konsentrasi nol. Ia hanya membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak tanpa kontrol otak penuh. Perhatiannya tidak terletak pada jalur yang sedang ia lalui, melainkan pada lamunan-lamunan yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Ciel tertegun saat menyadari bahwa ia merasa cemburu akan kedekatan Sebastian dan Maylene. Satu hal itu membuktikan satu hal bahwa ia benar-benar serius menyukai Sebastian. Ciel tidak bisa mengerti. Ia jatuh cinta pada Sebastian hanya dengan sekali melihat saja. Selain itu ia tidak tahu banyak tentang Sebastian.

Lalu bagaimana ia bisa sebegitu mudahnya jatuh cinta pada Sebastian Michaelis tanpa tahu bagaimana ia sebenarnya?

Oh, lupakan. Ciel tahu kalau ada fenomena non logis yang dinamakan orang-orang sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Ini pertama kalinya Ciel merasa serepot ini. Ia juga tidak pernah tahu kalau yang namanya jatuh cinta akan sebegini merepotkan. Kadang terasa begitu manis dan menyenangkan. Tapi saat teringat Sebastian dan Maylene jalan berdua, rasanya panas dan kesal sekali.

Rasanya ia ingin segera menghanguskan Maylene dari muka bumi dan menjadikan Sebastian sebagai miliknya. Eh? Milik?

Safir Ciel membola. Tapi seketika itu juga kembali menyempit ke ukuran normal. Ia mendengus sekali. Sungguh, akhir-akhir ini pemikiran-pemikirannya selalu bergulat di luar kendali.

_Milik?_ Ciel mendengus—lagi. Betapa serakahnya ia mengklaim makhluk Tuhan dengan sebutan 'milik'. Kurang ajar sekali. Lagipula Sebastian itu bukan siapa-siapanya, kan?

_Eh? Bukan siapa-siapa?_

Ciel tertegun. Suatu kesadaran besar menghantamnya keras sekali. Tentu saja Sebastian itu bukan apa-apanya. Egois sekali kalau menyebutnya 'milik'. Sebastian itu bukan apa-apa, bukan siapa-siapanya. Ia hanya kakak kelasnya yang bertugas untuk mengajarinya bermain basket.

Kalau begitu ia tidak punya hak untuk merasa kesal atau marah-marah, kan? Di sini Sebastian hanya seniornya, pelatihnya. Setelah Ciel berhasil bermain basket, maka Sebastian akan pergi. Sudah selesai, kan? Selesai.

Ciel menghela napas panjang. Bukan dengusan kekesalan seperti tadi. Ah, seandainya relasi di antara mereka berdua bukan hanya masalah basket. Bukan berjarak sebagai senior dan junior. Ah, tidak. Seandainya sejak awal Ciel tidak perlu melihat Sebastian bermain basket sampai bisa jatuh cinta begini.

_Ah, terkutuklah semua yang berhubungan dengan basket._

Tanpa Ciel sadari, ia sudah tinggal beberapa meter lagi menuju tempat di mana Sebastian berdiri. Ciel menghela napas panjang. Ia memperlambat laju larinya sampai akhirnya benar-benar berhenti dan jatuh terduduk di tanah.

Selama beberapa saat setelah berhenti, Ciel baru merasa lelah sekali. Debar jantungnya tidak karuan. Napasnya terengah-engah tidak teratur. Ia sedang sibuk mengatur napas saat menyadari bahwa sepasang masa merah Sebastian memandanginya terus-menerus.

"A—apa?" tanyanya bingung. Sebastian menyipitkan matanya saat Ciel mendongak. Jarinya tertempel di dagu. Ciel mulai merasa jengah ditatap seperti itu.

"Ah, tidak," kata Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum, namun ekspresinya yang tadi masih bertahan. "Aku cuma heran. Kecepatan larimu tadi lumayan, lho. Yah, untuk anak yang bertubuh sekecil kau."

Ciel mengerjap beberapa kali. Biasanya ia akan marah kalau disebut 'kecil'. Tapi begitu dibilang kecepatan larinya lumayan, Ciel mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. Selama lari tadi saja ia sedang dalam keadaan 'tidak sadarkan diri'.

"Oh—oh, ya? Masa, sih?" tanya Ciel bego. Jujur. Ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya saat ia lari tadi.

"Ya. Jauh di luar dugaanku," timpal Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Ia berdiri sambil memainkan bola di tangannya. Setelah melihat napas Ciel yang mulai teratur, Sebastian melemparkan bola di tangannya pada Ciel.

"Ha—eh? Apa?" tanya Ciel terkejut. Untuk refleksnya cukup baik untuk menahan lemparan itu. Yah, masih belum ditangkap, sih—melainkan dipukul balik. Kalau tidak, bola itu bisa mendarat di wajahnya.

"Kalau sudah oke, kita mulai latihan lagi," ujar Sebastian yang sedang memungut bola menggelinding itu. Wajahnya terlihat seperti ingin tertawa. "Heran. Bolanya kenapa dilempar, sih? Padahal aku memintamu untuk menangkapnya."

Sebastian tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara itu, wajah Ciel yang malu berubah merah padam.

"Aaa… maaf. Tubuhku terbiasa menolak segala sesuatu yang datang dari depan," jawabnya sambil ikut berdiri di depan Sebastian. "Soalnya aku sudah diajari begitu sejak kecil."

Sebastian mengangkat alisnya tertarik. Ia memulai sesi lempar tangkap di antara mereka. Awalnya hanya lemparan pelan saja. Untungnya Ciel dapat mengikuti itu.

"Diajari sejak kecil?" tanya Sebastian penasaran. Ciel mengangguk saat mencoba untuk menangkap bola yang dilempar padanya itu.

"Yah, begitulah," kata Ciel, "aku diajari bela diri sejak kecil. Sebagai perlindungan diri saja. Waktu aku masih kecil sekali, aku pernah hampir menjadi korban penculikan. Aku tidak punya kakak yang melindungiku setiap aku jalan ke luar. Jadi ayah minta untukku agar bisa melindungi diri sendiri."

Tanpa Ciel sadari, ia sudah bercerita banyak. Ciel tidak memperhatikan wajah Sebastian karena adanya bola yang terus bergulir di antara mereka. Sebastian mengerutkan dahinya, namun beberapa kemudian alis setajam mata elang itu kembali diluruskan.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Sebastian. "Keren! Bela diri seperti apa?"

"Wushu," jawab Ciel singkat. "Aku cuma bisa yang ringan-ringan saja. Lagipula tidak jago, kok," katanya merendah. Ciel berusaha menyembunyikan rona kebanggaan di wajahnya. Namun Sebastian masih bisa melihat semburat merah muda yang menurutnya manis itu.

"Tentu saja tu keren! Kau cewek tapi bisa melindugi diri dari ancaman luar," ungkapnya jujur. Ciel hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia menggumamkan 'terima kasih' pelan yang cukup jelas untuk bisa didengar. Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin diucapnya.

'_Melawan ancaman dari luar itu lebih mudah daripada melawan ancaman dari dalam yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditahan,'_ batin Ciel senyap.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka masih terus 'bermain' lempar tangkap. Sebastian yang pertama menghentikannya. Ia duduk di tanah dan meminta Ciel untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Kali ini ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan rona wajah Ciel yang sudah keterlaluan.

"Cukup bagus kalau dibandingkan dengan kemarin," ujar Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ia memainkan bola di kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Ciel cuma nyengir aneh. Tidak sia-sia latihannya kemarin dengan sang ayah.

"Oh, iya... boleh kutanya satu hal?" tanya Sebastian sambil menoleh. Ciel menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk ikut klub basket?"

Ctik!

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Ciel ditanyai seperti itu. Selama beberapa kali pula ia memberikan jawaban dusta. Waktu ditanya Maylene saja ia bohong, apalagi kalau ditanya Sebastian.

"Aaa... er—aku," Ciel tergeragap. Ia mengambil satu napas panjang untuk menetralkan perasaannya. Pelan-pelan ia menghembuskan udara itu sembari memberikan jawabannya—yang juga bohong.

"Bukan apa-apa, sih," katanya mencurigakan. "Aku cuma ingin bisa main basket saja. Kalau bisa aku ingin ikut turnamen nanti. Itu tujuanku."

Suara Ciel terdengar tidak meyakinkan. Ciel sendiri merasa begitu. Ia berharap sepenuh hati agar Sebastian tidak menangkap kebohongan itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya agar Sebastian tidak dapat menangkap kilat kebohongan dalam matanya.

Sebastian mengangkat alisnya sebentar. Mereka diam selama beberapa saat.

"Oh, begitu…," gumam Sebastian pelan. "Mau ikut turnamen? Keren sekali. Kalau bisa lolos seleksi sekolah, kau akan bermain satu tim denganku. Tapi itu tidak mudah, lho. Kau harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk menjadi pemain inti untuk perlombaan."

Sebastian tersenyum puas. Ciel memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Mendengar kalimat 'bermain satu tim' membuatnya terbakar.

"Yup, aku akan berusaha keras," ucapnya yakin. Ia tersenyum riang. Sebastian tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau keren, deh," katanya jujur. "Aku tidak pernah melihat anak perempuan yang sepertimu."

Sebastian tersenyum. Mendengarnya berkata begitu, wajah Ciel memerah. Ciel sudah tidak tahu akan bagaimana jadinya wajah merah yang memerah. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunduk dan diam. Sebastian terus melanjutkan opininya.

"Tahu tidak? Kebanyakan cewek yang masuk klub basket itu hanya dengan tujuan mengejar senior cowok saja, lho," kata Sebastian sambil mendesah. Nampaknya ia letih sekali dengan masalah itu. Ciel mengangkat wajahnya.

"Yang mereka lakukan setiap latihan hanya menjerit-jerit saja. Kadang aku bingung mau diapakan mereka ini. Kalau bisa, aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulut mereka. Tapi itu tidak mungkin."

Sebastian tertawa getir. Nampaknya ia benar-benar sudah risih sekali sampai seperti itu. Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Menjerit-jerit?" tanyanya bingung. Melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu Sebastian menepuk dahinya seolah baru menyadari ssutu.

"Ah… iya, ya. Ciel, kan, tidak ikut latihan di dalam kemarin," katanya sambil tertawa. "Kalau kau mau tahu, keadaan di dalam itu kacau sekali. Bahkan ada yang sampai pura-pura pingsan segala untuk cari perhatian. Hh, rasanya merepotkan sekali."

Sebastian mengacak-acak rambutnya—gusar. Ciel memandanginya sambil menahan senyum.

'_Jelas saja mereka cari perhatian. Sebastian keren, sih,'_ batinnya jujur. Seketika itu wajahnya memerah. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan—seolah telah mengatakan satu kalimat tadi secara verbal. Untungnya tidak.

Sebastian tidak memperhatikan Ciel yang berwajah malu-malu. Ia masih saja mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Ciel. Hitung-hitung mumpung ada pendengar yang tidak akan memprotes atau menjerit-jerit juga.

"…karena itu aku minta untuk melatihmu di luar saja. Menemani gadis-gadis yang suka berteriak-teriak begitu jauuuh lebih melelahkan daripada melatih orang seperti Ciel," lanjutnya sambil tertawa. Ciel mendesah lega. Ternyata ia yang payah ini tidak lebih merepotkan dari cewek-cewek di dalam sana. Syukurlah.

"Aku kurang suka dengan perempuan-perempuan yang seperti itu. Tipeku adalah anak yang manis dan imut-imut juga tidak banyak omong. Sayangnya kebanyakan di sini suka berteriak-teriak begitu," katanya lagi.

Ah, saking asyiknya berbicara, Sebastian tidak sadar kalau semakin lama pembicaraan ini makin melantur saja.

Sebastian melirik Ciel diam-diam sambil tersenyum misterius. Sayangnya yang ditatap tidak tahu. Ciel sedang menunduk dan sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Perlahan, pelan sekali, Ciel mengangkat wajahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sebastian.

"Um, boleh tanya sesuatu?" katanya ekstra hati-hati. Ekspresinya serius. Sebastian mengangkat kedua alisnya—penasaran.

"Boleh saja. Jangan merasa sungkan untuk menanyakan apa pun," jawabnya ramah. Ciel berdeham sekali untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan apa yang mengganjalnya selama ini.

"Lalu Maylene bagaimana?" tembaknya langsung. Ciel memiringkan wajahnya penasaran. Ia sudah membayangkan wajah Sebastian yang cerah sambil berkata 'oh, dia pacarku.' Tapi…

Bayangannya salah besar. Yang didapatnya adalah ekspresi bertanya dan pertanyaan juga.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanyanya bingung. Ciel mengerjap. Ia tahu kalau ekspresi bingung itu tidak dibuat-buat.

"Lho, tadi, kan, kau bilang suka cewek yang tidak banyak omong," ujar Ciel dengan ekspresi yang ikut-ikutan bingung. "Maylene, kan , tidak banyak omong juga tidak suka menjerit-jerit—kecuali membentak, sih, ya—jadi…"

Ciel diam—bingung harus menyusun kalimat yang seperti apa. Sebastian yang belum mengerti apa maksud Ciel ikut terdiam. Alisnya yang tadi terangkat diturunkan satu.

"Jadi...," lanjut Ciel pelan-pelan. Ia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Agak terganggu dengan ekspresi Sebastian yang bingung itu.

"Maylene itu pacarmu, kan?"

Ciel diam.

Sebastian terbelalak.

Hening.

Kebisuan yang berada di sekitar mereka terasa tidak nyaman. Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan pandangan mengorek kejujuran. Berbeda dengan Ciel, Sebastian justru memasang ekspresi yang entah bagaimana cara mengartikannya.

Pandangan menuntut dari Ciel membuat Sebastian terpaksa membuka mulut. Awalnya ia hanya menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Lama-kelamaan tarikan itu semakin lebar—menjadi sebuah seringai. Baru setelahnya Sebastian berbicara.

"Oh, Maylene...," katanya lambat-lambat. Ciel sudah siap-siap merasa cemburu lagi.

_Pasti pacarnya..._

"...dia itu..."

_Yah, tidak perlu diteruskan juga aku tahu kalau Maylene pacarmu!_

"...sebenarnya..."

_Ah, melihat kalian jalan berdua kemarin saja aku bisa tahu._

"...pacar Lau."

_Tuh, kan. Sudah kuduga kalau Maylene itu pa—_

_Heh?_

"A—apa?"

Mata Ciel membola. Alisnya berkerut membentuk suatu ekspresi yang aneh. Ciel sudah mulai berpikir kalau ia salah dengar.

"Maylene itu pacar Lau," jelas Sebastian tenang. "Mungkin Ciel tidak kenal. Tapi Lau itu satu teman dekatku."

Ciel terbelalak. Tunggu, tunggu—

"Eh? Ta—tapi...," Ciel tergeragap. "Tapi hari Minggu kemarin aku melihat kalian jalan berdua, kok. Bukannya itu kenc—"

"Kau melihat kami?" sela Sebastian terkejut. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menyapa? Kalau bertemu senior itu sopannya menyapa sebentar, lho, Ciel," katanya menuduh. Ciel merasa kesal diberi tatapan seperti itu. _Dalam keadaan seperti itu mana mau menyapa bodoh?_

"Habisnya, kukira—"

Ciel bungkam lagi. Kenyataan-kenyataan yang baru saja terungkap membuatnya merasa bingung sekaligus tolol.

"Itu bukan kencan, kok," kata Sebastian sabar. Ia nyengir aneh ke arah Ciel yang terus diam. Mungkin ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menertawakan Ciel yang sudah berekspresi tidak karuan.

"Kemarin itu kami pergi untuk mencari hadiah. Lau sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun. Karena Maylene pikir aku tahu selera dan apa yang diingininya, ia memintaku untuk mencarikan kado bersama."

Sebastian menjelaskan dengan sabar. Ia tersenyum saat menceritakan itu semua. Sementara Ciel…

Ia merasa ingin ditelan bumi saat itu juga.

**xxXxx**

Pada jam istirahat siang satu hari setelahnya, Ciel menceritakan segala kejadian dan pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara ia dan Sebastian pada Elizabeth dan Lan Mao. Dua temannya itu mendengarkan tanpa menginterupsi Ciel sedetik pun. Lan Mao malah tidak terlihat mendengarkan—malah sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

"…kalian tahu betapa malunya aku? Itu pertama kalinya aku memohon pada iblis untuk dibawa ke bawah tanah saat itu juga!" sembur Ciel penuh emosi. Pegangannya pada garpunya mengencang.

"Yah, kau juga aneh, sih," timpal Elizabeth saat merasa penjelasan Ciel sudah selesai. "Harusnya kau bilang dulu pada kami waktu sedang uring-uringan kemarin. Haah~ ternyata karena melihat Maylene…"

Elizabeth mendesah. Ia menggeleng menanggapi kelakuan sepupunya. Seketika itu juga cengkeraman jari Ciel pada garpu menguat. Elizabeth tahu kalau Ciel sedang menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan garpu itu ke arahnya.

"Heh, heh… kalau cara pegangnya begitu nanti garpunya bengkok, lho," goda Elizabeth sambil tertawa. Ciel memberengut. Sebenarnya Elizabeth juga tahu kalau menggoda Ciel dalam keadaan seperti ini sama saja dengan menyiramkan minyak ke kobaran api.

"Berisik! Aku bukan Uri Geller(1)!" sentak Ciel tak sabar. Wajahnya cemberut. Ia membanting gerpu itu ke nampannya yang hampir kosong. Sebagai gantinya, ia meraih sendok. Elizabeth hanya terkikik pelan.

"Tahu, kok. Lagipula Geller, kan, pakai sendok. Kalau gantian meremat sendok seperti nanti kau akan jadi Gellerini(2) sungguhan!"

Elizabeth tertawa keras sekali saat melihat Ciel membanting sendoknya dengan frustrasi. Wajah cemberut Ciel justru menjadikannya lebih manis dan menggugah keinginan orang untuk menggodanya.

"Mao juga! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kakakmu itu pacaran dengan Maylene?" Ciel ganti menuduh Lan Mao—masih cemberut. Lan Mao hanya mengangkat bahunya abai.

"Kau tidak tanya, sih," jawabnya enteng. Jawaban yang seolah tidak peduli itu membuat mata Ciel berkaca-kaca saking frustrasinya.

"Kau itu kalau ditanya jawabnya sama terus, deh!" geram Ciel kesal. Elizabeth menepuk bahunya untuk menenangkan anak itu. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Lan Mao.

"Habisnya kau tidak cerita!" seru Elizabeth dan Mao bersamaan. Ciel terdiam karena jawaban yang kompak itu.

"Dengar, ya, Ciel," kata Elizabeth. "Kalau kau cerita lebih dulu tentang apa yang kau lihat di hari Minggu, mungkin Mao sudah akan memberitahumu. Habisnya kau tidak bilang apa-apa, sih. Malah uring-uringan sendirian seperti itu."

Mao mengangguk-angguk bersemangat. Ia senang karena dibela Elizabeth. Kali ini bahu Ciel merendah. Ia menunduk dan menggumamkan pernyataan maaf yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Karena itu," kata Mao, "ceritakan apa pun masalahmu. Jangan lupa kalau kalau juga punya sahabat yang akan jadi pendengarmu."

Ciel terdiam. Wajahnya yang tertunduk ditutupi oleh poni kelabunya yang lumayan panjang. Saat merasakan genggaman teman di tangannya, ia tersenyum sembunyi-sembunyi.

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**

Uri Geller itu orang yang bisa bengkokin sendok dengan hanya menyentuh sendoknya. Dia itu ahli psikokinesis dari... dari mana, ya? *jeduakk* Kalau nggak salah Ukraina atau Eropa bagian timur gitu, deh. Silakan googling/dzigh!. Selain bengkokin sendok. Ada banyaaaaak sekali hal-hal yang jauuuuuh lebih luar biasa yang dikuasainya. Selain PK, dia juga bisa ngeramal (lewat PK juga, sih). Ngeri, ah.

Gellerini itu orang yang kemampuan psychic-nya bangkit setelah nonton atau dengar siaran psychic Uri Geller.

**Note:** Waaa! Bukan maksudku untuk masang-masangin Sebastian sama Maylene. Saya juga nggak terima kalau Sebastian dipasangin sama orang selain Ciel atau saya! *dilempar lembing* Ini cuma karena tokoh cewek di Kuroshitsuji itu kurang banget. Hannah? Muka tua! Sama-sama pembantu juga mendingan Maylene, deh *plakk*.

PS: Judul chapter lalu (Despair's Ray) itu sebenernya mlesetin nama band (D'espairs Ray). Tapi yang nangkep cuma satu reviewer. Yah, lelucon saya gagal, deh. (Semua: NGGAK LUCU! *tabok author satu-satu*)

Yak, review, please! Bagi author yang mau ceritanya dibaca dan direview oleh daku, silakan sekalian dicantumkan di reviewnya. Sebisa mungkin saya akan R&R.

Hai, soredake. Yoroshiku!

**The Forgotten Doll,**

—**an albino carbon—**

**Lacie C. Fraij**


	5. Chapter 5

Beribu maaf buat siapa saja yang mengikuti cerita ini. Saya capek buat nulis ini dan cerita-cerita saya yang lain *blak-blakan*. Maaf banget, ya. Terutama buat adikku, Debby. Padahal harusnya ini jadi hadiah ulang tahunnya. Tapi telatnya keterlaluan. Maaf, maaf.

**.**

**Warning:** Fem!Ciel, gaje, drama pasaran, nyinet, humor garing, OOC, dlsb. Authornya lagi depresi, maklumi.

**.**

"_**For you in full boredom…"**_

—_**L**_

**.**

**Love Shot**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 5: Danger**

**.**

"Yeah! Masuk!"

Ciel berteriak girang di halaman belakang rumahnya bersama Lan Mao dan Elizabeth. Belakangan ini, hari libur di akhir minggu selalu mereka habiskan bertiga di rumah Ciel. Tepatnya di halaman belakang—menemani Ciel berlatih basket.

"Osh! Bagus sekali," timpal Mao bersemangat. Ia menepuk bahu Ciel ramah. Di beranda sana, Elizabeth bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat sekali, Ciel. Berjuanglah, sepupu!" seru Elizabeth mendukung. Wajahnya cerah sekali. Ia senang melihat perkembangan yang lumayan pesat pada kemampuan basket Ciel. Ciel tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih," jawabnya singkat, kemudian mengambil bola itu lagi. Ciel mencoba melempar bola itu ke ring sekali lagi dan... masuk dengan sukses.

"Hebat, hebat!" seru Elizabeth bersemangat. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengangguk-angguk antusias. Senyumnya terkembang lebar. "Sini dulu. Istirahat sebentar."

Elizabeth mengerling gelas-gelas kosong dan teko berisi minuman dingin di meja teras. Di sebelahnya ada kue-kue yang masih hangat. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Elizabeth pasti mencurinya dari sepen saat Rachel berkebun di depan.

Ciel dan Lan Mao menurut. Mereka berdua langsung bisa menghabiskan segelas penuh minuman itu. Ciel duduk di kursi yang kosong. Ikatan rambutnya berantakan.

"Uuuh, capeknya~!" Ciel mengipas-ngipaskan telapak tangannya yang kecil. Wajah dan lehernya berpeluh. Keringat sebesar bulir jagung meluncur dari dahinya ke dagu. Pipinya memerah. Tampaknya ia lelah sekali setelah sejam berlatih basket dengan Mao tanpa istirahat. Elizabeth menyeka wajah Ciel dengan handuk lembut.

"Iyalah, capek! Kau sendiri 'kan, tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan sejak pagi tadi! Pokoknya kau harus ingat dengan kondisimu sendiri! Jangan sampai terlalu capek" Elizabeth mengomel. Meski terdengar kesal, Ciel juga tahu kalau itu adalah satu bentuk perhatiannya. Karena itu ia membiarkan saja Elizabeth yang terus-terusan mengomel.

"Iya, iya... aku tahu, kok. Sudah selesai, Mama?" timpal Ciel dengan gaya jemu. Dengan sengaja ia menggoda Elizabeth. Elizabeth menautkan pangkal alisnya—kesal. Dicubitnya pipi Ciel sambil mengerang gemas.

"Iiih! Apa-apaan, sih? Aku serius!"

"Ahahahahaha!"

Ciel tertawa-tawa sambil berusaha menghindar. Elizabeth masih berusaha menyerangnya dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil. Mao dengan ekspresinya yang datar hanya mendesah jemu. Ia melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Elizabeth. Saat serangannya semakin berkurang, Mao menepuk bahu Ciel—bermaksud agar gadis itu juga menangkap apa yang diperhatikannya barusan.

"Hm?" Ciel melirik Mao dengan kedua alis terangkat—belum mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh gadis berwajah oriental itu. Ran Mao melirik Elizabeth samar. Kemudian suara isak pelan menyadarkan Ciel akan semuanya.

"...el... Ciel... hiks," isak Elizabeth pelan. Ciel berhenti tertawa. Bahunya merendah. Raut wajahnya berubah lebih kalem saat melihat mata Elizabeth berkaca-kaca.

"Ciel... aku serius..."

Elizabeth sudah terlihat menangis, meski gadis pirang itu berusaha menutup muka dengan bilah-bilah tangannya. Ciel tersenyum sedih. Ditariknya tangan Elizabeth turun dan ditatapnya kedua bola mata Elizabeth dengan tegar.

"Aku tahu, kok. Maaf, ya."

**xxXxx**

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari latihan hari Senin kemarin. Ciel membuat lebih sedikit kesalahan dibandingkan dengan pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya. Hal itu membuat Maylene, pelatihnya, senang. Berbeda dengan pertemuan mereka saat pertama kali dulu, Maylene bersikap lebih lembut sekarang. Ciel sendiri agak terkejut saat melihat Maylene bisa bertingkah manis layaknya anak gadis.

"Aku duluan, ya, Ciel," katanya sambil menepuk pundak Ciel setelah keluar dari ruang ganti. Pipinya bersemu merah. Dengan suara tawa yang benar-benar lain dengan karakternya, Maylene menambahkan. "Lau menungguku. Kami pulang sama-sama."

Maylene menggantungkan tasnya di bahu. Saat itu suasana sudah mulai sepi. Sebagian besar anak sudah berjalan menuju gerbang untuk pulang. Tinggal Maylene, Ciel, dan satu senior kelas dua. Hari ini Mao tidak masuk sekolah. Demam, katanya.

Ciel mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya—tertarik. Iris birunya yang besar berkilau-kilau. Namanya juga anak perempuan. Suka tertarik dengan hal-hal manis-imut dan romantis. Apalagi bagi Ciel yang sama sekali belum memahami bagaimana yang dinamakan pacar dan hubungan yang namanya pacaran.

"Wah, enak sekali, ya...," gumam Ciel menanggapi pernyataan Maylene barusan. Mereka berjalan bersisian ke luar. Terdengar sebersit rasa kecemburuan dalam suara Ciel. Maylene yang telinganya sensitif hanya memiringkan kepala.

"Enak bagaimana?"

"Yah, asyik saja punya pacar. Kelihatannya, sih... begitu," jawabnya ragu-ragu. Ciel menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sejujurnya, ia juga tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana rasanya punya pacar, maupun bagaimana asyiknya punya pacar. Aah, bagaimana, sih. Ia mulai bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Eh, Maylene...," panggil Ciel penasaran. Ia melirik Maylene dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Bagaimana rasanya punya pacar? Lau orang yang seperti apa, sih? Romantis tidak? Kalian pernah ciuman? Bagaimana awalnya sampai bisa pacaran?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Ciel seperti air yang dikucurkan dari teko. Kelihatannya ia penasaran sekali dengan hal-hal itu. Maylene terlihat kaget sejenak. Kemudian wajahnya berubah merah sekali.

"A—apa-apaan, sih, pertanyaanmu itu?" tukas Maylene gemas. Ia terlihat malu dan bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ciel barusan. Ia mulai salah tingkah dan wajahnya merah gelap. Jarang-jarang melihat Maylene yang seperti ini. Ciel menundukkan wajahnya dan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku..," katanya lirih, "...aku cuma ingin tahu saja, kok." Ciel mengerucutkan bibirnya, kecewa. Wajahnya imut sekali waktu itu. Dengan malu-malu, Maylene mulai menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ciel. Meski terlihat bingung dan malu-malu, jelas sekali bahwa ia sangat bersemangat untuk menceritakan kisahnya.

"Umm, bagaimana, ya? Yah, pokoknya begitu. Lau itu sebenarnya bodoh. Bodoh sekali, sampai aku dibuat kesal. Kadang-kadang dia menyebalkan sekali. Ini kadang-kadang saja, dia bisa jadi maniiis sekali. Pokoknya dia baik dan manis. Terus, terus..."

Ciel mendengarkan Maylene yang ganti bercerita dengan penuh perhatian. Diperhatikannya mimik wajah Maylene yang berubah drastis. Kalau biasanya ia terlihat keras dan galak, saat ini ia terlihat benar-benar seperti anak perempuan. Terkikik dan bercerita dengan heboh. Benar-benar, deh.

"Humm, begitu, ya?" gumam Ciel saat Maylene selesai bercerita. Wajahnya tampak lesu. Sekali lagi ia terlihat iri. Maylene yang merasa bersalah telah membuat Ciel berwajah seperti itu langsung membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Ciel sendiri bagaimana? Punya pacar?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut, layaknya seorang kakak. Ciel agak terkejut diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Namun ia hanya bisa menggeleng dengan lesu. Sampai sekarang, Ciel tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki. Memang pada dasarnya ia anak yang pemalu.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Maylene mengernyit.

"Ah, masa, sih?" ujarnya skeptis. Alisnya terangkat satu. "Ciel 'kan, manis dan imut-imut. Hatinya lembut, pula. Kurasa di luar sana banyak yang suka, kok," hiburnya jujur. Ditepuknya bahu Ciel lembut. Entah kenapa sore ini ia bisa berlaku begitu ramah.

"Apa iya?" jawab Ciel tak kalah skeptis. Tunggu. '_Manis dan imut-imut_'. Kayaknya pernah dengar, deh.

"Iya, pasti." Maylene tak lelah-lelahnya menghibur Ciel. Ciel sama sekali tidak terlihat lebih bersemangat. Diberikannya pertanyaan lain yang masih berada dalam topik yang sedang mereka obrolkan.

"Kalau cowok? Pasti ada yang kau sukai, kan?"

Deg!

Bagaikan diaktifkan oleh suatu tombol khusus, wajah Ciel langsung berubah warna menjadi magenta. Wajah dan lehernya terasa menghangat, lalu panas membakar. Bayangan wajah Sebastian lewat begitu saja di hadapannya. Buru-buru ia menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangan.

"Aaah, itu—itu... lebih baik jangan dibahas, tolong."

Suara Ciel terdengar tidak jelas karena teredam tangannya sendiri. Maylene nyengir sekilas melihat perubahan suara dan ekspresi wajah yang berusaha ditutup-tutupi itu. Ciel tidak pandai berkelit. Keinginan untuk menggoda juniornya itu muncul.

"Aaah, pasti ada, kan?" katanya pura-pura cuek. Namun ia mencoba untuk melirik Ciel sembunyi-sembunyi. Ciel masih tidak mau bereaksi. Keinginan untuk menggoda Ciel lebih jauh semakin besar.

"Pasti seseorang yang keren. Iya, kan?"

Ciel masih berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Tapi ia tidak mungkin berjalan sambil menutup mata, bukan? Karena itu ia memegangi setengah wajahnya sambil berjalan menunduk. Maylene masih belum berhenti bicara.

"Seseorang yang keren dan berambut hitam..."

Ciel berusaha tidak mendengarkan Maylene. Kalau wajahnya merona lagi, ia pasti akan ditertawakan habis-habisan. Dicobanya sekuat tenaga untuk membayangkan sesuatu yang lain. Eh, tapi kenapa yang muncul justru bayangan Sebastian, ya?

"...iris matanya merah gelap..."

Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya—berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang mengganggu. Gagal.

"...dia baik hati dan pintar main basket..."

Eeh, kenapa bayangan itu tidak hilang-hilang, sih?

"...ia pemain dengan nomor punggung enam dan menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket putra."

Aaah, Ciel tahu. Ini pasti gara-gara perkataan-perkataan Maylene yang memberikan sugesti padanya. Jelas saja kalau bayangan Sebastian muncul di kepalanya. Dari tadi Maylene membicarakan Sebastian terus, sih.

_Eh...?_

_EH!_

_Tu—TUNGGU! Apa yang barusan dibicarakan Maylene?_

"A—apa?" tanya Ciel kalang kabut. Wajahnya berubah lebih gelap daripada yang sebelumnya. Langkahnya mendadak berhenti. Maylene yang berjalan dua langkah di depannya ikut berhenti juga. Wajahnya tampak geli.

"Ayolah...," godanya sambil tersenyum jahil. "Aku tahu kau suka Sebastian."

Ringkas. Itu saja yang dikatakan Maylene, namun cukup untuk membuat wajah Ciel memanas dan menjerit heboh.

"A—apa maksudnya itu? Kok bisa—uwaaah!"

Ciel buru-buru menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Entah semerah apa mukanya sekarang. Terdengar suara Maylene yang terkikik penuh kemenangan. Bagaimana kakak itu bisa tahu, sih? Sejelas itukah perasaannya terlihat?

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Ciel pada akhirnya. Ia merasa tidak perlu main sembunyi-sembunyian. Disusulnya Maylene yang sudah mulai kembali berjalan.

"Lho, memang iya, kan?" katanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan. Ia tertawa lagi sebentar. Kemudian menjawab dengan gaya yang sok cuek.

"Dari awal terlihat sekali, tahu. Kau ini tidak ada kemampuan untuk bermain basket—maaf, ya—tapi bisa-bisanya bergabung di klub basket. Semuanya gara-gara Sebastian, kan? Kau masuk ke klub basket karena ada Sebastian. Kelihatan, kok."

Maylene menjelaskan dengan santainya, seolah sedang membicarakan cuaca yang bagus atau bebungaan di rumahnya yang tumbuh subur. Tapi kata demi kata yang ia ucapkan justru terasa seperti arus listrik kecil yang menyengat ujung-ujung jemari Ciel. Bikin kaget saja.

"Uuuh, kelihatan sekali, ya?" Ciel terlihat malu dan putus asa. Gawat juga kalau isi hatinya bisa setransparan itu. Melihat Ciel yang agak depresi, Maylene langsung meralat ucapannya.

"Maksudku—yah, aku bisa tahu kalau kau suka Sebastian. Tapi bukan berarti di Sebastian langsung tahu kau mengejarnya, kok," koreksinya cepat. Ciel menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Maylene, sepertinya kau harus mengganti kata 'mengejar' itu, deh," tukas Ciel dengan rona wajah yang kembali terbit. "Rasanya aku jadi terdengar ambisius sekali."

Mau tak mau Maylene tertawa.

"Yah... tidak. bukan—bukan itu maksudku. Tapi—Sebastian itu agak bodoh soal hal-hal yang seperti ini."

"Eh, apa maksudnya itu?"

Maylene menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar. Kelihatannya ia agak bingung untuk menjawab.  
"Yah, bagaimana, ya? Dia agak kurang sensitif, sih. Makanya kubilang bodoh. Kalau tidak langsung bilang, mungkin dia tidak akan tahu kalau kau menyukainya," jelas Maylene panjang lebar. Ciel mendesah panjang mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang. Tidak mungkin bisa bilang," jeda beberapa detik. "Lagipula aku tidak ingin dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya. Aku ingin dia menyukaiku karena kehendaknya sendiri."

Ciel cemberut seperti anak kecil. Kata-katanya barusan terdengar kekanak-kanakan dan egois. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak memiliki hak sama sekali untuk memaksa Sebastian menyukainya. Bahkan ia tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa diunggulkan untuk membuat Sebastian jatuh hati padanya.

"_My, my_. Ciel lucu sekali, deh."

Ciel mendengar Maylene tertawa lembut. Bukannya menertawakan untuk mengolok-oloknya. Ciel jadi merasa malu sendiri telah mengatakan hal bodoh. Namun ia diam saja. kehilangan kata-kata untuk diutarakan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau cari tahu bagaimana tipe cewek kesukaan Sebastian? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana tipenya?"

Maylene mencoba memberi saran. Ciel menggeleng. "Tidak...," katanya, "...dia tidak pernah memberi tahu. Tidak pernah ada yang membahas soal itu, sih."

"Begitu. Susah juga, ya..."

Baik Maylene maupun Ciel terdiam. Dari sini gerbangnya sudah terlihat. Ciel tidak terlalu memeprhatikannya. Ia sibuk memikirkan perkataan Maylene barusan. '_Tipe kesukaan, ya? seperti apa, sih?' _pikirnya.

Saat sedang memikirkan hal itu, Ciel tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya. Ada sebuah pemikiran yang melintas di otaknya. Dan itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang indah.

Tipe kesukaan...

"_Tipeku adalah anak yang manis dan imut-imut, juga tidak banyak omong. Sayangnya kebanyakan di sini suka berteriak-teriak begitu."_

Bingo! Ciel benar-benar lupa. Sebastian sudah pernah bercerita banyak hal padanya. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan perkataan Sebastian yang tadi? Ah.

"Ciel? Kenapa berhenti?"

Ciel mendongak. Suara panggilan seseorang menyadarkannya. Maylene sudah berada beberapa langkah di depan. Tanpa ia sadari, sepertinya ia berhenti berjalan tadi.

"Ah...," katanya, "...tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Barusan aku memikirkan sesuatu," jawabnya dengan usaha keras untuk menahan senyum dan menyembunyikan rona wajah.

**.**

**.**

Ciel berdiri mematung di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Matanya menatap layar telepon genggamnya dengan sorot dongkol. Bagaimana tidak? _E-mail _dari ayahnya itu mengesalkan sekali.

Ciel biasa pulang ke rumah dengan dijemput pelayan di keluarga mereka, Mr. Tanaka, yang sudah agak tua. Sial baginya untuk hari ini. Ayah dan ibunya akan harus menghadiri sebuah pesta teman mereka sampai malam nanti. Tempatnya agak jauh dan Mr. Tanaka yang mengantar mereka.

Apa artinya? Artinya tidak ada yang menjemput Ciel.

'_Maaf, _Dear_. Pulang saja naik taksi. Baik-baik di rumah.'_

Demikian buntut pesan yang kini sedang dibaca oleh Ciel. Menyebalkan. Sebenarnya Ciel bisa minta tolong bibinya. Tapi Ciel merasa tidak enak jika harus meminta bibinya mengantar pulang. Bibinya pasti masih ada pekerjaan di sekolah. Ciel ingat kalau sepulang sekolah hari ini ada sidang guru.

Ciel mendesah. Ditutupnya ponselnya dan dimasukkan ke saku. Maylene sudah pergi dengan Lau beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang ia sendirian saja menunggu taksi lewat. Sebenarnya rumahnya tidak jauh. Tapi orangtuanya tidak akan membiarkannya jalan kaki sendirian ke rumah dengan jarak tempuh sejauh itu.

Di sinilah masalah muncul.

Ciel meninggalkan dompetnya di rumah tadi pagi. Sekarang ini tidak ada uang sama sekali padanya. Mau tidak mau ia harus berjalan pulang ke rumah. Tidak terlalu jauh, sih. Tapi cukup untuk membuat kaki lelah. Dan lagi... gawat. Langit kelihatannya gelap sekali. Apakah hujan akan turun? Gawat lagi. Ciel tidak membawa payung di tasnya.

Di depannya sebuah taksi baru saja lewat, kemudian berhenti beberapa meter di sebelahnya. Ciel tidak terlalu memeperhatikan taksi itu. Ia pikir taksi itu akan menawarkan jasa padanya. Tapi nyatanya tak ada seorang pun yang keluar dari taksi itu. Supirnya hanya memarkir taksi itu beberapa meter di sebelahnya tanpa mematikan mesin mobil. Merasa bingung, Ciel meliriknya sambil mengerutkan dahi. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya. Apa urusannya dengan taksi itu?

Baru saja Ciel menghembuskan napas panjang, suara yang terdengar familiar memanggil namanya dari belakang. Dari arah sekolah. Panggilannya itu diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki yang berlari.

"Ciel!"

Ciel menoleh ke belakang dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Sejak mendengar suaranya tadi, Ciel sudah dapat menebak siapa yang memanggilnya. Hal itu membuat jantungnya bergemuruh dan tingkahnya menjadi tidak karuan kacaunya. Orang yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang senantiasa Ciel nantikan keberadaannya. Sebastian Michaelis.

"Ciel, kan? Ciel,ya?" terdengar suara itu mengucap namanya beberapa kali untuk konfirmasi. Seperti kali-kali sebelumnya, wajah iel langsung berubah merah muda saat Sebastian berada dekat dengannya.

"I—iya?" jawabnya gugup. Sebastian mengerem kakinya di sebelah Ciel yang hanya berdiri gugup. Senyumnya yang lembut dan terkesan bersemangat itu masih terus tersungging di wajahnya. Itu salah satu yang paling disukai Ciel dalam diri Sebastian.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" tanyanya perhatian. Ciel berdeham dan menegakkan diri—berusaha mengendalikan diri. Diusahakannya agar terlihat senormal mungkin di hadapan Sebastian. Bahaya kalau perasaannya terhadap Sebastian bisa langsung disadari oleh orang yang disukainya itu. Sejak pembicaraan dengan Maylene tadi, ia berusaha untuk sedikit lebih hati-hati.

"Mmm, itu—biasanya aku dijemput. Tapi hari ini orang yang biasa menjemputku tidak bisa datang, jadi..."

Ciel menggaruk pipinya yang tidak bermasalah. Ia bingung mau menjelaskan dengan cara apa. Sebastian yang mendengar hal itu terdiam sebentar, berpikir. Kemudian dengan suara yang tegas, diajaknya Ciel untuk pulang bersama.

"Repot juga, ya? Kuantar pulang saja, bagaimana? Beri tahu saja rumahmu di mana."

"Hah?"

Ciel terkejut. Berusaha sekeras apa pun, ia tetap tidak bisa mengendalikan rona wajahnya yang menggelap dan menyebar ke mana-mana. Apa maksud Sebastian barusan? Ia baru saja berniat untuk mengantar Ciel pulang? Jalan bersisian? Ya ampun.

"Ja—jangan! Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok. Tidak apa-apa!"

Sekuat tenaga Ciel berusaha menolak ajakan itu. Bukan karena apa-apa. Hanya untuk menutupi perasaan-perasaan yang bisa membuatnya salah tingkah di hadapan Sebastian sekarang.

"Sama sekali tidak repot. Pulang naik apa? Masa iya aku meninggalkan anak cewek pulang sendirian," desak Sebastian yakin. Wajah Ciel merona. Ia berusaha keras untuk menolak tawaran Sebastian yang agak memaksa itu.

"Aku pernah pulang sendirian, kok. Tidak apa-apa."

Ciel berkeras agar Sebastian meninggalkannya untuk pulang sendirian. Tapi Sebastian sendiri sama keras kepalanya dengan nona manis itu. Saat sedang seru-serunya adu bicara, titik-titik air hujan mulai turun. Awalnya hanya gerimis ringan yang tipis. Tapi selang semenit saja sudah berubah agak deras.

Sebastian dengan sigap membongkar tasnya. Dari dalam sana ia mengeluarkan sebuah payung lipat. Buru-buru dibukanya payung itu dan dipegang di antara dirinya dan Ciel.

"Gawat, hujan," ujar Sebastian sedikit cemas. "Bawa payung, tidak?"

Ciel menggeleng sekali. Tubuhnya sudah sedikit basah sekarang. Sebastian mendesah dan tersenyum manis. Digandengnya tangan Ciel dan dibawa merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Kuantar pulang, ya? jangan menolak! Aku tidak mau melihatmu pulang hujan-hujanan atau berdiri kebasahan di sini."

Ciel panik. Baru pertama kali ini tangannya dipegang oleh seorang lelaki, selain ayahnya. Ciel tidak tahu kalau rasanya sebegini mengerikan. Walau... manis.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada 'tapi-tapi'," sela Sebastian cepat. Genggamannya pada tangan Ciel mengerat saat merasa tangan kecil itu hendak melepaskan diri. Entah karena tidak mengerti keadaan atau apa. Hal itu justru membuat Ciel makin ingin kabur saja.

"Gawat kalau orangtuamu sampai marah karena kau pulang terlambat," bujuk Sebastian lembut—pantang menyerah. Ciel membalas dengan entengnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula orangtuaku baru akan pulang nanti malam, kok! Tidak masalah pulang terlambat sedikit."

Ciel dan Sebastian kembali saling rayu dan membantah. Sebenarnya Ciel sendiri akan lebih bersyukur kalau ada tumpangan payung untuk pulang. Tapi masa iya ia harus sepayung berdua dengan Sebastian? Ia merasa gugup dan tidak siap. Rasanya malu sekali. Sebastian sendiri masih tidak menyerah dalam merayu Ciel untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Ayo, dong...," kata Sebastian terdengar meminta. " Mau dikemanakan harga diriku sebagai pria sejati kalau melihat seorang _lady _yang harus berjalan sendirian?" katanya sepenuhnya jujur. Ciel mulai luluh. Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ee—um. Terima kasih kalau begitu," ucapnya dengan malu-malu. Sebastian tersenyum. Dimintanya Ciel untuk berdiri merapat di sisinya. Ciel ketar-ketir.

"Rumahmu di mana?" tanya Sebastian saat Ciel mulai berjalan di sampingnya. Ciel tidak bisa melihat wajah Sebastian yang menghadap ke depan. Begitu pula dengan Sebastian yang tidak melihat wajah Ciel yang tidak karuan. Kalau diperkeras beberapa kali lipat, akan terdengar suara debar jantung Ciel yang berdentum-dentum seperti tabuhan genderang. Rasanya malu tidak karuan. Rasa panas di wajah dan lehernya membuat Ciel merasa sedikit pusing.

Ciel menyebutkan nama jalan tempat rumahnya berada dengan suara yang dibuat netral. Untungnya berhasil seperti yan ia harapkan. Ia bersyukur karena Sebastian tidak sedang melihat wajahnya sekarang.

"Ah, tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dengan rumahku," jawabnya riang. Sebuah sensasi seperti tersetrum listrik menjalar di seluruh tubuh Ciel saat ia merasa satu sisi tubuhnya menyentuh lengan Sebastian.

Lebih dari setengah perjalanan sudah dilewati setelah beberapa menit. Langit yang sudah menumpahkan air masih terlihat akan muntah-muntah lagi. Awan kelabu yang seperti bulu domba kotor bergerak cepat di atas mereka. Anginnya mulai kencang. Badai.

Sebastian berusaha keras untuk menahan gagang payungnya agar tetap di genggaman. Tapi, sial. Gara-gara angin yang terlalu kencang, payungnya justru terbalik dan rusak seketika. Sebastian mengumpat karena terkejut. Ciel yang langsung dihantam tumpahan hujan memekik pelan.

"Sialan...," umpat Sebastian dengan suara yang nyaris tidak bisa didengar. Di sekitar mereka sama sekali tidak ada apa pun yang bisa digunakan untuk berteduh sejenak. Tidak ada atap menjorok ke jalan yang cukup untuk dijadikan tempat berlindung. Mereka sudah memasuki jalan-jalan yang merupakan perumahan. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus tetap jalan. Sebastian berteriak agak nyaring pada Ciel untuk mengalahkan suara hujan.

"Sebentar lagi sampai, kan? Kita lari saja, ya?" tanyanya sambil membungkukkan tubuh ke arah Ciel. Ciel mengangguk cepat. Ia berusaha melindungi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang kecil. Air hujan yang masuk ke mata itu perih.

Ciel bersin dua kali. Sebastian yang melihat hal itu terlihat ragu-ragu sejenak. Dilepaskannya jaket yang ia kenakan dan diberikan pada Ciel. Material pembuatnya jadi sedikit berat karena basah. Sebastian menudungkan jaketnya di kepala Ciel dan kembali menggandeng tangannya yang mulai keriput.

"Pakailah. Memang sudah basah. Tapi setidaknya masih bisa melindungi."

Sebastian menggenggam tangan Ciel erat dan mulai menariknya untuk berlari. Ciel terkejut dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu. Entah langkah Sebastian yang terlalu lebar untuk ia imbangi atau karena tersandung sesuatu, Ciel justru jatuh terjerembab di aspal yang tergenang air.

"Uwaah!" jeritnya kaget. Sebastian terlambat untuk menangkap Ciel dari depan. Saat ia berbalik, Ciel justru sudah basah kuyup setengah belepotan lumpur. Sebastian yang melihat hal itu bengong selama sepuluh detik penuh. Detik berikutnya ia justru tertawa keras sekali sampai air matanya keluar.

"Ahahahahaha, maaf. Maafkan aku," pintanya serius dengan wajah yang masih geli. Ia berjongkok di depan Ciel sambil menunjukkan wajah minta maaf. Tapi yang keluar justru wajah meringis yang terkesan seperti mengejek.

"Bodoh!" maki Ciel kesal. Ia sudah basah kuyup sekarang. Wajahnya sudah seperti hendak menangis. Karena kesal dan karena perih pada luka di lututnya. Mengesalkan sekali. Memalukan. Tapi setidaknya sosok Sebastian yang mau-maunya diam di bawah hujan menungguinya membuat Ciel merasa sedikit senang.

"Aku minta maaf," ulang Sebastian dengan raut yang lebih sinkron dengan suaranya. Ciel mengerjap—menarik air matanya balik. Senyuman Sebastian itu membuatnya tdiak bisa marah.

Setelah minta maaf berkali-kali. Sebastian bangkit sambil menarik tangan Ciel. Ciel patuh dan mengikutinya berdiri. Namun saat akan mulai berjalan, ia merintih pelan. Rupanya lutut dan sebelah sikunya berdarah. Sebastian berbalik sekali lagi. Telinganya cukup sensitif untuk mendengar rintihan Ciel di antara deru angin dan derasnya hujan sekarang. Ditangkapnya air di lutut Ciel yang berwarna lain. Setelah sadar bahwa itu darah, barulah Sebastian paham kalau Ciel terluka.

"Apa boleh buat..." Sebastian mendesah lalu tersenyum. Sekali lagi ia membungkuk di dekat Ciel. "Maafkan aku."

Ciel kurang mengerti dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Sebastian. Maaf untuk apa? Baru mulai mencoba berpikir, Ciel terkejut bukan main saat Sebastian mengangkat tubuhnya yang ramping dengan gaya a la pengantin. Ciel belum sempat berkata apa-apa untuk mengungkapkan keterkejutannya. Sebastian justru sudah berlari menerang hujan yang sama sekali belum kelihatan mereda.

"Sebastian—!"

"Apa?"

"Tu—turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Jangan. Begini akan lebih cepat."

Muka Ciel memerah. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajah Sebastian. Dalam posisi yang seperti itu, mau tak mau Ciel berpegangan pada bahu dan leher Sebastian. Sungguh suatu keadaan yang membuat rikuh.

Sebastian tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan Ciel sudah menyerah untuk mendebatnya. Lagipula rumahnya sudah dekat. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia dapat mencium aroma tubuh Sebastian yang bercampur dengan bau hujan. Tidak apa-apa, seperti ini. Sebentar saja...

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa seperti berjam-jam, akhirnya mereka bisa bebas dari terpaan hujan yang menggila. Sebastian menurunkan Ciel tepat di depan pintu rumahnya dalam keadaan yang basah kuyup—sama basahnya seperti dirinya. Ciel buru-buru berbalik untuk berterima kasih pada Sebastian. Setelah semua kejadian ini, Ciel merasa canggung sekali. Kendatipun begitu, ia merasa menemukan sisi Sebastian yang lain. Yang mudah tertawa dan baik hati.

"Anu... terima kasih untuk hari ini," kata Ciel sopan. Wajahnya terlihat makin manis saat pipinya merona seperti itu. Tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari ujung poninya mendarat di wajah dan mengalir jatuh melalui dagu dan hidungnya. Mau tidak mau Sebastian memang harus mengakui bahwa Ciel adalah anak perempuan yang benar-benar manis. Baik wajah maupun tutur katanya.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Itu bukan masalah besar," tukas Sebastian tak kalah sopan. Sebastian tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia sendiri merasa sedikit kaku saat berhadapan dengan Ciel begini. Diperhatikannya lagi wajah Ciel yang juga sedang memandanginya. Detik itu juga dipalingkannya wajahnya agar Ciel tidak melihat wajahnya yang menggelap.

Keheningan melingkupi kedua anak muda yang sama-sama salah tingkah tersebut. Melihat hujan yang seperti itu, Sebastian tidak mungkin bisa kabur dan langsung lari dari situasi ini. Ia hanya berdiri diam saja tanpa tahu mesti berbuat apa. Sama halnya dengan Ciel. Pada akhirnya, saat mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan kekakuan itu, Ciel memaksa dirinya untuk membuka pembicaraan baru.

"Er...," Ciel memulai, "...mau masuk sebentar? Akan kubuatkan teh. Masih hujan begini tidak mungkin langsung pulang, kan?" Ciel menawarkan dengan ramah—standar perilaku seorang tuan rumah. Sebastian berusaha merespon dengan wajar. Walau ia sendiri tahu bahwa ia tidak mendapatkan hasil sesukses yang ia harapkan,

"Eh? Yah...," katanya gugup. "Mungkin itu bagus." Sebastian tersenyum untuk mengontrol rasa groginya. Tidak mungkin ia bisa salah tingkah di depan seorang gadis. Bukankah biasanya ia yang membuat seorang gadis salah tingkah?

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, ayo masuk," ajak Ciel riang. Tangannya sudah siap memutar pegangan pintu saat tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka lebih dahulu. Ciel terkejut. Apalagi ketika ia mendapati seseorang—yang ia kira tak mungkin berada di sini sekarang—muncul dari balik pintu.

"A—ayah?" pekik Ciel kaget. Di hadapannya, berdiri ayahnya dengan ekspresi yang Ciel tidak bisa memahami. Ditelitinya Ciel yang basah kuyup itu baik-baik. Tidak kurang apa-apa. Tapi pria gagah itu mendapati luka lecet yang masih berdarah di lutut putrinya.

"_My, my_...," desahnya dengan suara yang terkesan kerepotan. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai basah seperti itu, eh, Ciel?"

Pria yang berambut sewarna dengan Ciel itu membungkuk rendah di hadapan Ciel. Pandangannya tertuju pada kulit yang menutupi tempurung lutut Ciel. Pangkal alisnya mengarah ke dalam. Kelihatannya ia marah. Ciel yang melihat hal itu buru-buru menahan ayahnya. "Bukan begitu. Tadi di jalan payung Sebastian tiba-tiba rusak, jadi—"

"'Sebastian', katamu?"

Ciel bungkam. Kalau ayahnya sampai menyela perkataannya seperti ini, berarti beliau sudah mulai merasa tidak suka. Jika sedang marah, alasan apa pun yang dikeluarkan pasti tidak akan didengarkan. Tatapan mata ayahnya tepat menusuk kedua iris merah Sebastian. Sebastian kelihatan bingung, namun ia berusaha tersenyum canggung. Ciel mulai deg-degan. Ini pertama kalinya ia membawa teman lelaki ke rumah. Apa jadinya, ya?

"_Ini_ yang kau maksud dengan 'Sebastian'?" Vincent melirik Sebastian lewat sudut matanya. Sebastian mulai merasakan gelagat yang tidak enak. Apalagi ia disebut sebagai 'ini', bukan 'dia'. Kalau kedatangannya tidak diharapkan, lebih baik ia pulang saja sekarang.

"Ayah!" tegur Ciel, cemberut. "Bicaranya jangan begitu, dong. Sebastian ini sudah mengantarku pulang pakai payung—yah, meski pada akhirnya tetap kehujanan, sih—dan menggendongku karena kakiku lecet. Tadi aku jatuh di jalan, puas?"

Ciel meletakkan tangan di pinggang. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Ia juga tidak terima dengan sikap ayahnya yang ia nilai tidak sopan terhadap orang yang ia sukai. Mereka berdua saling tatap dengan sengit. Ayah dan anak sama saja!

"Wah, wah... sudah pulang, Ciel sayang?"

Sebuah suara wanita nan lembut terdengar dari arah dalam. Vincent bangkit berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang sehingga Sebastian dan Ciel dapat melongok ke dalam untuk melihat siapa itu. Rachel, ibu Ciel, berjalan mendekati suaminya dengan lap cuci piring di sebelah tangan. Wanita cantik itu pastilah baru saja berkegiatan di dapur. Ciel yang melihat ibunya datang mendesah lega. Kalau ibunya sudah datang, kemarahan Vincent tidak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

"Kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti itu?" tanya Rachel dengan wajah khawatir. Matanya bergerak-gerak mengawasi putri tunggalnya tersebut. Tanpa sengaja tatapannya jatuh pada Sebastian yang berdiri di belakang Ciel. Rachel mendongak. Didapatinya seorang pemuda tegap dengan kondisi yang sama basahnya dengan Ciel.

"Aah," serunya lembut. "Siapa pemuda tampan yang dibawa anakku ini pulang?"

Ciel mengabaikan ayahnya yang hendak bicara. Dijawabnya pertanyaan Rachel lebih cepat. "Ibu, ini Sebastian Michaelis. Seniorku di sekolah sekaligus ketua klub basket. Dia yang mengantarku pulang ke rumah dengan memberiku tumpangan payung. Tapi karena anginnya kencang, payungnya rusak. Jadi... yah, kami kehujanan," jelasnya panjang lebar. Rachel menanggapinya dengan anggukan mengerti. Buru-buru diajaknya mereka berdua untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Ah, begitukah? Kasihan sekali, kehujanan," katanya adnegan suara lembut. "Kalian berdua ayo masuk. Kalau lama di luar kalian bisa sakit."

"Eh? Maaf. Tidak usah. Aku langsung pulang saja," sela Sebastian cepat. Ia melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Vincent saat Rachel menawarinya masuk. Rasanya seram juga kalau berkunjung ke rumah seorang gadis yang ayahnya super protektif seperti itu.

"Pulang? Hujan-hujan begini? Ayolah. _Cottage pie_ yang kupanggang baru saja matang. Kenapa tidak tinggal untuk makan malam?" tawarnya dengan wajah dan suara yang lembut. Vincent yang berada di sampingnya tampak tidak setuju. Namun sebelum bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Rachel sudah langsung menarik tangan Sebastian dan Ciel untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Eh—?"

"Jangan menolak! Atau kau akan membuat ibu ini bersedih. Ayo masuk. Ah, ya ampun. Bajumu basah sekali. Akan kucarikan baju Vince sebentar."

Sebastian menurut. Nyonya rumah ini memperlakukannya dengan baik sekali, seolah Sebastian adalah anaknya sendiri. Sebastian langsung merasa nyaman di rumah itu. Hanya satu yang mengganjal, yaitu sikap Vincent yang kadang bisa berubah seram sekali. Tapi selain itu, semuanya terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Saat makan malam, pembicaraan mengalir dengan hangat—meski kadang Vincent nimbrung dengan sedikit menyinggung sikap Ciel yang membawa seorang anak laki-laki ke rumah. Semua yang ada di sana mengerti bahwa sepertinya Vincent sedikit tidak rela membiarkan Ciel bersama seorang anak laki-laki.

"Kelihatannya hujan sudah mulai mereda. Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau aku pulang sekarang," ujar Sebastian setelah makan malam mereka yang menyenangkan. Rachel mengomentarinya yang terlalu buru-buru. Namun Sebastian menolak dengan halus dengan alasan ada tugas sekolah yang mesti dikerjakan di rumah.

"Kalau begitu bawalah payung, Sayang. Meski tinggal gerimis, kau bisa basah. Atau mau diantar saja?" katanya seperti seorang ibu yang khawatiran. Sebastian tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih," jawabnya. Rachel kelihatan berat sekali untuk melepas Sebastian. Bukan karena apa-apa. Tapi Rachel hanya memiliki satu anak perempuan. Keberadaan Sebastian dalam waktu yang sangat singkat tadi membuatnya mengerti bagaimana rasanya kalau ia juga memiliki seorang putra.

Sebastian pulang dengan diantar sampai pintu depan oleh Rachel dan Ciel. Keduanya tersenyum hangat dan Sebastian membalasnya dengan tatapan terima kasih. Vincent dengan alasan ada pekerjaan banyak langsung kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Padahal nyatanya ia mengintip dari jendela di lantai dua untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Sebastian yang meninggalkan kediamannya.

Rachel dan Ciel masuk ke rumah dengan wajah yang cerah. Pipi keduanya bersemu merah muda. Mereka baru saja akan kembali ke ruang keluarga saat jalannya diblok oleh Vincent yang meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan dan kecurigaan. Ciel menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat ayahnya tidak berkenan. Ia merapat ke punggung ibunya yang tidak pula bergerak.

"Nah, Nona Ciel Phantomhive yang tersayang," katanya memulai. Senyum dan suaranya lembut seperti seorang bangsawan, tapi mengandung hal-hal rahasia di baliknya. "Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Sekarang, haruskah kita duduk di tempat yang nyaman, hm?"

Aaah, sepertinya ini situasi yang buruk. Ciel mengintip ibunya yang juga meliriknya sambil nyengir. Ibu yang baik itu mengangkat bahunya sekali. Ciel merinding. Dengan wajah yang pura-pura tidak mengerti, ia mengikuti ayahnya ke ruang duduk.

"Ehem," Vincent berdeham dengan keras. Ciel memandanginya dengan ekspresi takut-takut ingin tahu. Vincent menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, mulai berbicara.

"Cowok yang tadi itu siapa, Ciel?" tanyanya menekan. Ciel mengerutkan alisnya—tidak terlalu merasa terancam dengan nada suara ayahnya barusan.

"'Kan, aku sudah bilang. Namanya Sebastian Michaelis. Ketua klub basket di sekolahku."

"Bukan itu maksud ayah," Vincent menghela napas panjang. "Dia itu siapamu? Bisa-bisanya pulang dari sekolah sambil menggendongmu segala. Ciel itu masih terlalu kecil untuk main-main yang begituan, tahu? Laki-laki itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Mau-maunya Ciel-ku yang manis digendong oleh serigala buas sepertinya! Blablabla..."

Vincent bercerocos panjang dengan berapi-api. Ciel dan ibunya kaget melihat reaksi yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Namun setelah beberapa detik, mereka berdua mengerti. Rachel melirik Ciel dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum. Apa maksudnya dengan 'main begituan'? Ciel mengangguk mengerti dan tertawa pelan menanggapi sikap ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Ayahanda tercinta," kata Ciel sambil bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk dengan mengangkat ujung roknya. Dalam hati ia merasa geli. Saat duduk kembali, ia menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan yang dibuat serius.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah membuat Ayah khawatir. Tapi Sebastian bukan 'serigala buas', Ayah. Aku senang karena ada pria yang mau cemburu untukku. Ayah adalah pria nomor satu dalam hidupku. Jangan khawatir," jelas Ciel sambil melirik ayahnya nakal. Ciel sungguh-sungguh bahagia karena ayahnya mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi gawat juga 'kan, kalau ia sampai tidak bisa menikah gara-gara ayahnya tidak mau melepaskannya pada pria mana pun? Lagipula ia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi—melainkan seorang gadis.

Vincent berdeham untuk menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum senang. Rachel yang memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi suaminya hanya memutar mata jemu. Benar-benar kelakuan suaminya ini. Memiliki seorang anak gadis memang bisa membuat seorang ayah khawatir. Ciel terkikik tanpa suara. Setelah yakin ayahnya tidak ada urusan lagi, ia pun bangkit untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Ciel baru saja menjejakkan kaki ke tangga pertama saat sebuah pemikiran terlintas di otaknya. Hal itu membuat dahinya berkerut bingung. Ia tampak ragu sejenak, lalu berbalik. Sambil setengah berteriak, ia bertanya pada ayah dan ibunya yang masih berada di ruang duduk.

"Ayah!" panggilnya keras. Vincent dan Rachel menoleh dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa,_ Dear_?"

"Kenapa kalian ada di rumah jam segini? Bukannya kalian sudah bilang akan pergi ke pesta teman Ayah?" tanya Ciel menyelidik. Sampai detik ini, ia pikir ayahnya hanya mengerjainya untuk melihatnya pulang ke rumah sendiri tanpa jemputan. Ciel sudah siap-siap mengomel marah. Tapi reaksi yang didapat dari ibunya justru membuat dahinya kembali berkerut keriput.

"Pergi? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rachel dengan tatapan bingung. Ciel jadi semakin tidak mengerti. Ditatapnya ayahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi sama. Ciel tertegun selama beberapa detik. Ia yakin tidak ada kebohongan yang tersembunyi di balik mata orangtuanya.

Ciel merogoh ponselnya dan mengecek _e-mail_ dari ayahnya tadi sore. Ditunjukannya pesan itu pada orangtuanya dan diceritakannya semua urutan kejadian tadi sore. Dari pesan aneh yang tak jelas siapa pengirimnya sampai Sebastian yang terpaksa mengantarnya pulang karena melihatnya berdiri sendirian. Ciel mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Begitu pula orangtuanya.

"Ayah tidak mengirim pesan apa pun padamu," kata Vincent ragu-ragu. Ia mulai gelisah memikirkan _e-mail_ yang mengatasnamakan dirinya itu. Bagaimana pesan itu bisa berasal dari ponselnya, ia juga tidak mengerti. "Tanaka juga dari tadi ada di rumah."

Bahu Vincent mendadak menegang. Benar. Tanaka dari tadi ada di rumah, tidak menjemput Ciel seperti biasanya.

"I—itu...," Rachel ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan. Nada suaranya terdengar ragu dan khawatir. "Tanaka tadi bilang padaku kalau dia mendapat pesan dari Ciel bahwa ia akan mampir ke rumah Ran Mao."

Kerutan di dahi Ciel semakin dalam. Hanya dengan itu, Vincent paham kalau Ciel tidak mengirim _e-mail_ apa pun pada Tanaka. Lalu siapa? Mengapa? Semuanya diam. Tidak mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Ciel tenggelam dalam imajinasinya sendiri saat sebuah tepukan tangan besar jatuh di kepalanya. Ciel mendongak dan menatap wajah ayahnya yang sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Meksi Ciel menangkap kekhawatiran, senyuman ayahnya itu seolah mengatakan 'semua baik-baik saja'. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Ciel tahu bahwa ia harus kembali ke kamarnya sekarang.

"Kau beruntung, Ciel. Hari ini ada _orang baik_ yang mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah."

Ciel mendengar ayahnya berbicara. Meski masih terguncang, mau tak mau ia tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu.

**.**

**.**

**=to be continued=**

**.**

**.**

**Afterwords:**

_Sorry for the long absence_. Saking lamanya, masa saya sampe lupa sama plot yang udah saya rencanakan sendiri, sih? *dzigh*

Ah, kalau ada orang di bawah ini yang masih mau review, saya bakal lonjak-lonjak.

**Debby Phantomhive**, **Vivian Muneca**, **AraAra Siluman Katak **(Missed you.), **SoraShieru**, **Meg chan **(Wah, saya nggak bisa jawab. Rahasia cerita, tuh. *desh*), **Shigure Haruki **(Saya udah kasih review-beberapa-*duakk*), **Qisty-chan Yami No Kagami**, **De-Quavio-Scadphia**, **Aiko Enma **(Makasih koreksinya, ya.), **Fara**, **HaniHacchan** (Nggak bisa. Paula itu tampangnya susah dibuat galak. Mathilda... Mathilda... dengar namanya aja saya udah kesal. Ngak mau, ah. ==" seenaknya sendiri), **chiko-cilver lady **(MUAAAAAAF! Maafkan sayaaa! *sujud* Ini nggak lancang, kok. Tolong ingatkan saya tiap saya nggantung cerita terlalu lama. Tapi hiatusnya saya atau rentang update fic yang lama itu benar-benar ada alasannya. ;_; Maafkan saya yang sebesar-besarnya.), **killinheaven** (Lanjuuut~!)

Thanks a lot. Review kalian berharga sekali.

Boleh minta koreksi atau tanggapan? *nggak tahu diri*


End file.
